Suffit d'un jour et d'un souhait
by WandaBlack
Summary: Les temps sont difficiles et un drame surgit dans la vie de notre héros plus noir que jamais. Qu'arrive t il lorsque la magie intervient dans le cycle de la vie? Les Maraudeurs sont là! Abandonnée, désoler...
1. Chapter 1

Eh oui! Deuxième fic de mon imagination! La première, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, a pour titre Pourquoi l'amour est si difficile? Si vous voulez aller y jeter un coup d'œil… Bon, deuxième histoire légèrement différente de l'autre. Le chapitre 1 peut vous paraître banal, mais attendez! Le meilleur reste à venir!

Donc, bonne lecture et reviews s'il vous plait!

Wanda bizzz

**Chapitre 1**

Les temps devenaient de plus en plus durs. Le mal grandissait un peu plus à chaque jour, augmentant le nombre de partisans et élargissant ses frontières. Après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, il y a dix ans, Lord Voldemort s'était fait beaucoup plus présent; on voyait maintenant très souvent son nom sur la première page, accompagné du titre «Nouvelle attaque!». Plusieurs Moldus se faisaient kidnappés, torturés et ensuite tués sous les yeux de tous. Pour ne pas parler des sorciers! Tout ceux qui se dressaient sur le chemin du Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissaient une fin atroce. Seule l'Ordre du Phénix résistaient aux attaques. Maintenant dirigé par Minerva McGonagall, les membres de l'Ordre, beaucoup plus nombreux, se réunissaient à tous les jours pour faire le bilan, attendant le moment propice, une faille dans les plans de Voldemort pour attaquer. Le seul espoir qui leur permet de combattre : Harry Potter. Au fils des années, il avait acquis un nombre phénoménal de connaissances sur la sorcellerie, que ce soit noire ou blanche, de telle sorte qu'il aurait pu facilement égaler Albus Dumbledore. Il passait des journées entières plongé dans ses livres à étudier, faisant compétition à son amie Hermione Granger. De son côté, après avoir quitté l'école à la suite de la fermeture de Poudlard, Hermione s'était établie définitivement au quartier de l'Ordre où elle s'occupait d'analyser les situations et de la cuisine avec madame Weasley. Et comme la famille Weasley avait aussi emménagé au Square Grimmaurd, elle passait plus de temps avec Ron et, après une certaine hésitation, lui avait enfin avoué son amour, au grand plaisir de Harry. Les deux amoureux comptaient bien se marier lorsque cette guerre serait finie, prenant bien sûr leur ami comme garçon d'honneur.

Harry fut absent pendant un mois. Pendant un mois, personne n'eut de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait laissé qu'un petit mot leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il reviendrait d'ici quelques semaines, si tout allait bien. Ginny Weasley avec qui Harry avait renoué les liens quelques années au paravant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Continuant d'assurer le rôle qu'elle avait au sein de l'Ordre, elle passait le reste de son temps à attendre l'arrivée de son copain avec impatience. Au bout d'un mois, ces attentes furent récompensées. Après une nuit de sommeil plutôt courte, elle s'assit à la table juste en face de son frère Ron. Machinalement, elle prit son verre de jus et le but d'un air absent. Hermione s'installa à côté et, toujours dans un silence, lui servit les crêpes qu'elle venait de faire. Ginny baissa les yeux et les regarda sans même les toucher.

-Allez, Ginny, l'encouragea Hermione. Harry va bientôt revenir. Je suis sûre qu'il ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état…

-Je sais, mais… je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu n'as pas faim depuis que Harry est parti, rectifia son frère.

-Je suis inquiète…

-Nous le sommes tous! Arrête de t'en faire. Tel que je le connais, il peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Ce n'est pas plus le même Harry que nous avons connu lors de notre première année.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione et soupira. Elle avait raison. Elle s'en faisait toujours trop. Lorsque six heure arriva, l'horloge sonna, réveilla ainsi les autres membres de l'Ordre. Molly pénétra dans la cuisine et s'assit aux côtés de sa fille.

-Vous avez bien dormi? demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

-Si dormir avec les ronflements de Ron est considéré comme bien dormir, alors oui, répondit Hermione pour taquiner son copain.

-Ah ah ah. Très drôle.

Les jumeaux Fred et George entrèrent à leur tour, suivit ensuite de Minerva, Thonks et Charlie. Hermione, en bonne cuisinière, entreprit alors de les servir, ne se retenant pas pour accrocher au passage Ron. Le débit de voix augmenta lentement au fur et à mesure que les membres se réveillaient. Pendant que les discutions allaient de bon train, des bruits de pas approchèrent de la cuisine. Ce fut Ginny, toujours aux aguets, qui les entendit. Elle regarda autour de la table, s'assurant ainsi que tout le monde était présent. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit signe aux autres de se taire. Dans un moment de tension, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra, les yeux cernés et les jambes tremblantes. Ginny poussa un cri et se précipita pour le soutenir. À demi soulagés, les membres de l'Ordre baissèrent leurs baguettes et s'approchèrent de Harry. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur une chaise et accota son front contre la table. Il fit signe à sa copine de se taire et, les yeux fermés, chercha à tâtons un verre d'eau. Lentement, il le but sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis. Après s'être désaltéré, il se redressa et, d'un geste las, passa sa main sur son visage.

-Je peux répondre à vos questions, dit-il faiblement sachant que tout le monde avait une tonne de questions à lui poser.

-Où étais-tu? le questionna Ginny. Tu es parti sans nous dire où tu allais! Nous étions tous mort de trouille, Harry! J'avais peur pour toi. Et là, tu reviens ainsi, plus faible que jamais.

Une ombre passa devant les yeux du jeune Potter. Il la foudroya du regard quelques instants avant d'observer son verre d'eau.

-Je ne suis pas faible.

-Tu as de la misère à rester debout; ne viens pas me dire le contraire. Pourquoi es-tu parti?

-Pour ta question du où, je ne peux pas te répondre…

-Encore des mystères! Pendant que toi tu risques de te faire tuer, moi, je reste ici à mourir d'inquiétude. Ça ne se fait pas!

-Je suis parti détruire le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort. Il ne reste plus qu'à le tuer.

-Tu l'as trouvé? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas demandé de t'accompagner? demanda Ron.

-C'était trop risqué pour vous…

-Parce que ce ne l'était pas pour toi, bien sûr! reprit Ginny. Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu n'es pas immortel?

-Quand je vais mourir… Ginny, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je sais très bien me défendre tout seul et tu le sais très bien. Alors, laissez-moi faire mon devoir envers l'humanité en paix. Je suis assez vieux maintenant.

-Si tu te penses si puissant que ça, cracha-t-elle, alors pourquoi es-tu en si mauvais état?

-Je te l'avais déjà expliqué. Détruire un Horcruxe demande beaucoup de magie et de concentration…

-Donc, tu es faible.

-Je ne suis pas faible!

-Tu viens de le dire. Si tu as dépensé tant de magie, tu n'es plus aussi fort qu'avant.

-Doit-on vraiment parler de ça?

-Oui! Je veux que tu admettes que tu peux être faible dans ta vie.

Harry se leva d'un bond, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle était maintenant habituée aux «petits» sauts d'humeur de son ami, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient causés par Ginny. Le jeune Potter resta debout, immobile, à défier du regard sa copine qui faisait de son mieux pour le soutenir. Elle finit par détourner les yeux et se rassit lentement. Harry, toujours frustré, tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine sans accorder un regard à personne. On entendit, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre claquer et les murs tremblèrent sous sa colère. Ron, désespéré, se leva et monta bravement les marches pour aller le calmer. Les jumeaux consolèrent du mieux qu'ils purent leur sœur qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

-Je n'aurais jamais du le frustrer.

-Pour ça, tu as raison. Un Harry en colère n'est jamais bien pour une maison, déclara Fred d'un ton légèrement joyeux.

-Oh ça oui! Je ne voudrais pas voir l'état de sa chambre à présent, continua George. Elle doit être d'un bordel…

-Que je suis stupide!

-On ne voulait pas te le dire, petite sœur…

-Ah! Fermez-la vous deux! La situation n'est pas drôle, mais pas du tout.

-Justement. Nous essayons de la rendre drôle.

-Parce que vous trouvez ça drôle que Harry détruise toute la maison! Dites-moi ce qu'il y a d'amusant!

-Rien…

-Eh bien arrêtez!

Ron revient dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Épuisé, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et prit délicatement la main de sa copine.

-C'était difficile, mais j'ai réussi à le calmer. Il s'excuse de sa réaction légèrement exagérée et qu'il ne va pas te tuer, Ginny, si tu vas le voir.

-C'est rassurant, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais je trouve qu'il a changé. Il est plus… noir, si on peut dire. Il a du se passer quelque chose de bizarre lorsqu'il a détruit l'Horcruxe.

-Il doit être fatigué, tenta Hermione. Il passe des nuits entières debout. Je pense qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie et c'est de tuer Voldemort.

-Espérons qu'il ne se tue pas par cette envie, déclara tristement Ron.

Après la visite de son ami, Harry se calma grandement. Ces temps-ci, il avait la mauvaise habitude de monter trop vite sur ses grands chevaux et souvent, il s'attirait des ennuis. Couché sur son lit, il observa d'un air absent le plafond où se soulevait en petites croûtes la vieille peinture brune. Connaissant Ginny, il savait que d'ici quelques minutes, elle viendrait le voir. Faisant de son mieux pour oublier le mot «faible», il opta alors pour le ménage de sa chambre déjà en bordel avant son départ et maintenant pire à cause de sa crise. D'un geste machinal, il nettoya la cage de sa chouette qui empestait et s'attaqua ensuite à remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, la pièce était propre et une fraîche odeur flottait dans l'air. Son regard s'arrêta sur son miroir accroché sur la porte de sa garde-robe. À force d'étudier et d'utiliser la magie noire, ses yeux anciennement d'un vert émeraude pétillant étaient devenus d'un noir profond. Son teint était blanchâtre, mais il avait gardé ses éternels cheveux en bataille. Il s'empara d'un livre qui traînait paresseusement sur sa table de chevet et en continua la lecture. Ce fut de discrets cognements qui le sortir de son étude. Avec un sourire, il ouvra la porte à Ginny et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le silence s'installa aussitôt, quelques fois dérangés par l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre. D'un geste amoureux, Harry lui prit la main et y déposa un léger baiser. Voyant l'absence de réactions, il poussa un grognement et se leva.

-Tu voulais me voir?

-Ron nous a dit que tu t'étais enfin calmé. J'ai pris une chance et je suis venue.

-C'est gentil de t'être déplacée pour me voir. As-tu quelque chose d'important à me dire?

-Tu as changé, Harry. Tu n'es plus le même qu'avant.

-J'espère bien! Je n'ai pas passé des nuits entières réveillé pour rester aussi… eh bien moins puissant qu'avant.

-Justement, en parlant de puissance…

-Ah non! soupira Harry. Tu ne vas pas me refaire ton discours là-dessus. Je t'avais prévu et tu as quand même décidé de rester avec moi.

-C'est parce que je t'aime, gros bébé.

-Moi aussi. C'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas qu'on soit ensemble. Je me fais des ennemis et ça me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-Je suis capable de me défendre, tu sais.

-Contre Voldemort? Je ne pense pas.

-Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux? S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton où se mêlait surprise et colère.

-N'en parlons pas. Profitons plutôt de la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Avant qu'elle eut dit quoi que ce soit, Harry la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. D'un seul coup, toutes ses inquiétudes, ses peurs et sa colère s'envolèrent et elle profita de ce moment pour être avec son amoureux.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour! _

_Deuxième chapitre, enfin. J'ai travaillé dur pour celui-là, entre deux études d'examens… C'est assez difficile écrire avec l'école… Mais bon, maintenant je suis en vacances! _

_Et puisqu'on est dans le temps de Noël, je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous de joyeuses fêtes et de bien vous amuser! Prenez de bonnes résolutions pour l'année 2007! _

_Merci à gidro pour son review. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les erreurs… j'ai fait de mon mieux pour en faire moins, mais quelques fois, mes doigts vont trop vite… en tout cas! Merci beaucoup!!_

_Gênez-vous pas pour m'envoyer un p'tit commentaire! Çe ne tue pas et ça me fait plaisir de vous lire!_

_Encore Joyeux Noël et Bonne année 2007! Meilleurs vœux!_

_Wanda bizzzz xxxx_

**Chapitre 2 **

(ndla : je tiens à préciser que le chapitre 2 se déroule encore dans la même journée que le chapitre 1… bref, on n'a pas changé de date! )

L'heure du dîner approcha et bientôt tous les membres de l'Ordre en service ce matin-là s'attablèrent pour goûter aux merveilleux plats de Molly. Harry ne toucha pas à sa soupe de tout le repas et regarda la place vide où Remus devrait être assis. Il se pencha vers Charlie et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Remus n'est-il pas supposé être là?

-Oui… C'est bizarre. S'il doit arriver en retard, il nous avertit toujours d'avance.

Hermione suivit leur conversation, trouvant bizarre elle aussi cette situation. Elle en fit part à Ron et quelques minutes plus tard, toute la table s'inquiéta. Sentant du Voldemort derrière cette absence, Harry se leva et fit les cent pas dans la cuisine. C'est alors qu'apparut dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre un immense hibou noir, une lettre à la patte. Il picota contre la vitre et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Hésitant, Harry ouvrit et l'animal s'engouffra dans la pièce d'un seul battement d'ailes. Le jeune Potter détacha la lettre et la lut tandis que l'oiseau repartait par où il était entré. Sa réaction suite à la lecture fit sursauter tout le monde. Il poussa un hurlement de colère et donna un coup de pied sur sa chaise qui fut aussitôt projetée contre le mur. Dans son moment de frustration, la nourriture reposant sur la table s'enflamma à tour de rôle sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Ron fut le premier à réagir et plaqua son ami contre le mur pour le calmer avec qu'il ne détruise la maison. Peu à peu, le feu s'éteignit et Harry, les larmes aux yeux, glissa le long du mur, le visage entre les mains. Hermione se pencha et ramassa la lettre tombée par terre.

_Mon cher Harry Potter,_

_Eh oui! J'ai réussi à trouver le quartier général de votre fameux Ordre avec l'aide d'un certain Remus J. Lupin que je détiens avec moi. Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas? Si tu ne veux pas le retrouver mort et je ne le lance mes troupes sur vous, viens me rejoindre au manoir des Jedusor pour un petit… tête-à-tête. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres_

Hermione lâcha la lettre qui prit soudainement en feu et se précipita dans les bras de Harry pour y pleurer, ignorant les regards assassins de Ginny.

-C'est terrible, sanglota-t-elle. Jure-moi, Harry, que tu n'y iras pas.

-Je suis obligé.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici? S'exclama Minerva lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine.

Harry se libéra des bras de son amie et se leva, le visage sombre.

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Voldemort.

-Il sait écrire? plaisanta Fred qui ne s'attira que des regards menaçants.

-Il sait où se situe le quartier de l'Ordre. Il a enlevé Remus et le détient avec lui. Il m'a demandé d'aller le rejoindre pour parler sinon… Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver.

McGonagall s'assit lentement, tremblant de partout. Molly et sa fille éclatèrent en sanglots et n'arrêtèrent pas même quand les jumeaux essayèrent de les consoler. Ron, sous le choc, prit son ami par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est mon devoir et tu le sais. Voldemort n'a plus aucune protection. C'est le moment où jamais de le détruire; c'est ma seule chance.

-Mais… tu n'es pas prêt, répliqua Ginny qui voyait déjà son copain mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Je me suis préparé pendant dix ans, répondit Harry en s'approchant d'elle. J'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais et je suis devenu aussi fort que lui. Ensemble, dit-il à tout le monde réuni, nous pouvons détruire Voldemort et tous ses partisans. Il nous suffit d'un plan, d'un simple plan… Minerva, appelez tous les membres de l'Ordre et dites-leur de se rendre à Poudlard. Ici, nous n'avons pas assez d'espace pour tous les recevoir et je ne préfère pas prendre de risques.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas décider toi-même… tenta Ginny.

-À partir d'ici, je dirige l'Ordre. C'est mon combat. Bon, allons-y. Une fois là-bas, je vous expliquerais mon plan.

Depuis sa fermeture, Poudlard servait comme deuxième quartier pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Seuls les fantômes et les tableaux y restaient encore. La protection qu'avait instauré Dumbledore était encore là. Le silence qui y régnait fut brisé par l'arrivée d'un membre de l'Ordre, ensuite suivi d'un deuxième, d'un troisième… L'antitransplanage était encore actif et l'accès aux cheminées aussi. Ce fut couvert de poussière que l'Ordre se réunit dans la pièce qui fut anciennement la Grande Salle. Harry fut le dernier à arriver et, d'un pas vif, se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle. Il attendit que le silence s'installe pour commencer à parler.

-Merci de vous être réunis aussi vite ici. La raison de ce rassemblement est bien sombre, déclara-t-il tristement. Remus a été enlevé par Voldemort. La guerre est maintenant déclarée. Nous devons agir dans les plus brefs délais puisque la vie de notre ami ne dépend plus que de quelques heures. Nous allons, ensemble, attaquer ce monstre et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Que va être votre plan? demanda une jeune sorcière.

-Vous allez attaquer les Mangemorts lorsqu'ils ne s'en douteront le moins, créant ainsi une faille dans leur défense. Je vais pouvoir me faufiler dans le manoir des Jedusor pour retrouver Remus et pour rendre une petite visite à Voldemort. Visite qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier de si tôt, continua-t-il. Un groupe prendre l'avant du manoir, un autre l'arrière et les derniers, chacun un côté. Nous allons encerclé le manoir et arrêter les peureux qui tenteront de s'échapper.

-Ils pourront très bien transplaner, fit remarquer Bill Weasley du fond de la salle.

-J'y avais pensé. Je vais installer, une fois sur place, un bouclier antitransplanage, tout comme ici. Alors, nos chers Mangemorts ne pourront s'enfuir. Des questions?

Devant l'absence de réactions, Harry claqua des mains avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon, alors chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Je passerai vous voir pour vous attribuez une équipe. Pendant, préparez-vous.

Harry, content de la tournure des évènements, circulait entre les membres de l'Ordre, toujours avec un sourire malgré la triste situation. Après avoir attribuer à chacun son équipe, il alla rejoindre Ginny qui pratiquait ses sorts avec Ron et Hermione. Il la prit par la taille pendant qu'elle lançait un sortilège qui alla terminer sa course contre le mur, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Alors, prêts pour la guerre du siècle?

-Comment fais-tu pour penser à plaisanter avec un sujet aussi sérieux? Tu ne devrais pas, le réprimanda sa copine.

-Harry, es-tu sûr de toi? demanda Hermione avant que le couple ne s'embarque dans une autre chicane. Tu sais bien que, s'il se passe quelque chose d'imprévu…

-Nous risquons tous d'y passer, oui je le sais. Mais j'ai conçu ce plan pendant des années à attendant le moment importun. Je crois qu'il a atteint la quasi-perfection.

-Tout comme toi, le taquina Ginny.

-Pas tout a fait. Contrairement à ce plan fabuleux, moi, je suis la perfection.

-Voilà qu'il prend la grosse tête encore!

-Je ne…

-Harry Potter, je voudrais vous parler.

L'interpellé se retourna face au professeur McGonagall et elle l'entraîna à l'écart pour lui parler. Elle avait le teint pâle et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus évidents qu'au paravant, plus qu'après la mort de Dumbledore. En si peu de temps, elle avait vieilli de plusieurs années, rongée par l'inquiétude et la peur.

-Tout le monde est prêt à faire ce que vous voudrez. Ils vous suivront partout, même dans la mort, et vous resteront fidèles au combat. Vous pouvez compter sur l'Ordre du Phénix pour cette bataille.

-C'est gentil, murmura Harry ému par toute cette confiance.

-Je dois vous dire que, quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, vous êtes l'élève le plus surprenant et persévérant que je n'aie jamais connu. Il y a quelques années à peine, vous aviez de la difficulté à changer un oiseau en horloge, mais maintenant, vous pourriez transformer les gens ici présents en air. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis fière de vous, Potter!

Dans son élan, elle le serra dans ses bras et lui donna deux grosses bises sur les joues. Encore surpris, Harry retourna auprès de ses amis qui se mirent aussitôt à imiter leur ancien professeur lui donnant des becs.

-Oh, arrêtez. Vous n'êtes même pas drôle.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui nous a dit, un jour, qu'il fallait rire dans la vie? répliqua Ron.

-C'est différent…

-Je crois que tu vas devoir t'y habituer, le coupa Hermione, car d'ici notre départ, beaucoup vont venir te faire leurs adieux.

En effet, dans les quelques minutes suivantes, ce fut une madame Weasley en pleurs qui enlaça ses enfants ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione.

-Oh, mes pauvres enfants! Si jeunes, vous devez déjà vous battre pour défendre votre monde. Et toi, Harry! Tu es si gentil, si beau, si jeune et tu dois le combattre, lui! La vie est si injuste. Vous ne méritez pas de mourir!

-Mais, maman… commença Ron.

-Mon Ronichou! Je t'aime tant!

Suivi ensuite de Maugrey qui leur donna quelques conseils au cas où ils étaient pris dans des situations qui risquaient peu d'arriver.

-Et une dernière chose. Si jamais vous êtes pris avec un esprit…

-Merci Maugrey, l'arrêta Harry. Je pense que nous en savons assez…

-Si tu le dis. Je suis sûr que vos parents seraient fiers de vous, Potter.

Ensuite vint Thonks qui essaya de rendre la situation amusant, mais qui éclata en sanglots en serrant Harry contre elle. Tous avaient l'impression que c'était leur dernière chance de dire au revoir à Harry avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

Le soir arriva plus vite qu'Harry aurait voulu. Après chaque minute, il sentait la peur l'envahir. Il la chassa, mais elle revenait toujours plus forte, surtout lorsqu'il croissait le regard des gens qu'il aimait. Il fit apparaître de quoi manger un peu, mais il n'y toucha pas lui-même. Trop occupé à réviser ses sortilèges les plus utiles, il ne se joignit pas au petit festin que l'Ordre faisait en l'honneur de leur future victoire. Victoire qu'Harry commençait à douter de plus en plus. Peu à peu, il sentait les forces de Voldemort grandir, prête à détruire sur son chemin. Regrettant soudainement d'avoir entraîner autant de gens, il se leva pour avertir Minerva du changement de plan et… Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant entrer cinq centaures, tous armés jusqu'aux dents, les visages graves. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Harry et le saluèrent respectueusement. Un des centaures, le plus grand et le plus fort, s'avança d'un pas et aussitôt tous les membres de l'Ordre sortirent leurs baguettes pour les pointer sur eux. Harry leur fit signe de les abaisser, préférant savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient ces centaures.

-Harry Potter, laissez-moi me présenter. Je me nomme Tolb et je suis le nouveau chef des centaures. En lisant les astres récemment, nous avons appris qu'une grande guerre allait bientôt éclater. Nos ancêtres auraient peut-être ignoré ce signe, mais nous l'avons pris avec considération. Nous avons décidé de nous battre avec les sorciers pour défendre les terres que nous aimons tous.

Sous le choc, Harry ne réagit pas. Il regarda les centaures devant lui d'un absent. Tolb était un centaure de fière allure. Derrière ses cheveux blanc gris et son visage ridé se cachaient une grande force et une immense sagesse. Harry était hypnotisé par ses yeux bleus dans lesquels pétillait une étonnante puissance. Ses pattes solides martelaient le sol d'où se soulevaient de petits nuages de poussière. Une chose était sûre, il était très intimidant. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'un centaure accompagnant Tolb se racla la gorge qu'Harry reprit ses esprits.

-Désolé. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire. Pour une surprise, c'est toute une surprise. Je suis certain que Voldemort ne s'attendra jamais à nous voir arriver avec des centaures. Combien êtes-vous?

-Environ une centaine. Nous venons tous de différents coins de la forêt et nous sommes prêts à nous battre sous vos ordres.

-C'est parfait, jubila Harry. J'ai rêvé une grosse partie de me battre avec des centaures. Vous êtes un peuple tellement intéressant, continua-t-il en prenant soin d'utiliser les bons mots pour ne pas les vexer. J'ai eu la chance de parler un peu avec un centaure dans le coin de la… Voyons, où était-ce déjà?

-Harry, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment pour ça, murmura Ginny derrière lui.

-Je dois vous avertir d'une chose, Harry Potter, dit Tolb d'un ton triste. Certains clans de centaures ont refusés de se joindre à nous. Ils voyaient dans les plans de Voldemort un avenir meilleur. Nous risquons de devoir nous battre contre eux.

-Combien sont-ils environ?

-Moins que nous, c'est certain. Nous n'avons pas trop à nous en faire; nous aurons de la facilité à nous en débarrasser. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, par contre, ce sont les autres partisans de Voldemort. Il a réussi à mettre de son côté les Détraqueurs ainsi qu'une grande partie des géants vivant dans les montagnes. Nous ne pensions pas que ces grandes brutes se joingneront à lui, mais nos pensées se sont avérées fausses.

Un frisson de terreur parcoura les membres de l'Ordre. Harry se tourna vers eux et aussitôt le calme revint. Il reporta son attention sur Tolb, comme si de rien n'était.

-Savez-vous comment battre des géants?

-Nous avons quelques connaissances sur la matière, mais nous ne sommes pas les mieux placés.

-Voyons, où est Hagrid quand nous avons besoin de lui? s'exclama Harry. Dites-nous ce que nous devrions faire lorsque nous serons face à eux. Au moins, ce sera un début.

-Vos sortilèges ne serviront à rien sur eux : leurs peaux sont beaucoup trop épaisses. La pire des choses est de viser les yeux. Ils rentrent alors dans une colère noire et écrasent tout autour d'eux. Le meilleur moyen serait que vous vous mettiez en petits groupes et que vous leur balanciez des roches sur la tête. Nous nous occuperons d'eux une fois rendus par terre.

-Vous avez compris? s'écria Harry aux membres. Formez des groupes de quatre ou cinq personnes pour combattre les géants. Merci beaucoup de votre présence et de vos connaissances, dit-il à l'intention de Tolb. Je suis certain que Dumbledore aurait été content de voir les hommes et les centaures s'allier.

-Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Je vais retourner auprès des miens pour leur expliquer la situation. Nous nous reverrons avant de partir.

Il serra chaleureusement la main d'Harry, salua les membres de l'Ordre et s'en alla, suivi des autres centaures. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Harry poussa un cri de joie et sauta dans les bras de Ginny, surprise par cet élan de bonne humeur.

Soudainement heureux, il s'empara d'un reste de sandwich et le dévora dans un temps record. Oubliant la peur qu'il avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt, il se promena ente les gens, riant et parlant, et retourna vers ses amis, concentrés à regarder par la fenêtre. Dehors, la pluie avait commencée à tomber rudement, rendant la vision plus difficile. Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Je pense à la même chose que toi. Le sortilège d'Impervius sera très utile.

-Pourquoi devait-il pleuvoir aujourd'hui et surtout juste avant notre départ? se lamenta-t-il.

-Ça va donner un effet plus… terrifiant à la scène, plaisanta Ron. Rien de mieux qu'un combat à la pluie battante.

-Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles ce soir, mon cher frère. Je suis prête à mettre ma main au feu que tu seras le premier à te plaindre.

-Merci, Ginny. J'ai compris. On n'a même plus le droit de plaisanter ici.

Elle lui donna une petite tape amicale et se lova dans les bras de son copain. Ron ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et, ne voulant pas s'attirer la colère de sa sœur, préféra prendre la main d'Hermione et regarder la pluie couler le long de la vitre.


	3. Chapter 3

My god!! Enfin le chapitre 3!! J'ai tellement eu de la misère à l'écrire! Les idées ne venaient plus… Récemment, j'ai eu de l'inspiration donc, j'ai pu le finir! Bon, chapitre 3, début de la bataille du siècle! Ne me lancez pas des tomates!!

Donc, bonne lecture!

Wanda xxxx

(je tiens à spécifier que le chapitre 3 se déroule encore la même journée!)

**Chapitre 3 **

La pluie continua à tomber abondamment pendant plusieurs heures. Le ciel était encore couvert lorsque Harry fit signe à tout le monde de se préparer. Ce fut sous d'énormes nuages gris qu'ils sortirent de Poudlard, le visage sérieux et concentré, Harry ouvrant la marche. Malgré son absence de réactions, un combat se livrait en lui. C'était sa dernière chance de dire à l'Ordre de rester ici. Peut-être que Voldemort les attendait déjà, armé jusqu'aux dents? Peut-être qu'il savait leurs plans? Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un piège pour le tuer? Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les terrains de Poudlard, ils transplanèrent tous au village le plus près du manoir des Jedusor.

-Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

-C'est plutôt à nous de te remercier, Harry, lui dit Ginny qui fut appuyé par les membres de l'Ordre.

-Bon, remercions-nous tous. Garder espoir et tout ira bien. On se revoit après! rajouta-il avec un peu trop d'optimisme.

Ils se séparèrent en équipe et prirent chacun un chemin différent vers leur lieu d'attaques. Harry accompagna l'équipe de l'avant, les sens aux aguets. Ron était avec lui, tout aussi tendu que les autres. Au loin se dessinait lentement le manoir, aussi sombre que le ciel. Une fois avoir franchi les portes du jardin, la tension monta. Les environs étaient calmes, trop calmes. Soudain, les Mangemorts surgirent devant eux et le combat commença. Les membres de l'Ordre se mêlèrent à leurs adversaires. Harry regarda autour de lui. Voldemort savait qu'il viendrait accompagné. Il avait du préparer un plan, quelque chose… Plongé dans son angoisse, il ne put éviter à temps un sortilège. Il le reçut en pleine poitrine et fut projeté contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il eut le souffle coupé sous l'impact et, péniblement, il se releva. Ron s'était occupé du Mangemort et fit signe à son ami de se dépêcher. Harry se fraya alors un chemin jusqu'au manoir, projetant ses adversaires au passage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre les portes, des Détraqueurs apparurent devant lui. Il s'y était bien sûr attendu. Le peu de joie qu'il avait disparut comme neige au soleil. Se concentrant, il leur envoya un Patronus bien placé qui les fit fuir. Laissant derrière lui le combat, il entra dans le manoir plongé dans le noir. La porte de referma lentement derrière lui, lui empêchant de faire demi-tour. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança lentement dans le hall d'entrée, tous ses sens aux aguets. Il monta silencieusement les escaliers et longea le mur du couloir. Toutes les portes étaient fermées, sauf la dernière. Il la poussa du bout de sa baguette et se retrouva dans une pièce éclairée par le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Elle était dépourvue de tous meubles, mais il semblait que quelqu'un y soit passé récemment. En effet, c'était le cas. La porte claqua derrière lui et Voldemort apparut devant Harry.

-Bien le bonjour, Harry.

-Tom, quel plaisir de te revoir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tressaillit en entendant son prénom, mais, malgré ça, resta de marbre.

-Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. C'était quand déjà? Ah oui… À la mort de ton bien aimé directeur. Il s'est sacrifié pour toi et n'a jamais pris le temps de t'enseigner quoique ce soit… Mais je vois que tu t'es débrouillé tout seul…

-En effet, je ne suis plus le petit sorcier imbécile de la dernière fois. Je suis aussi puissant que toi, même plus.

-Et, à ma grande joie, tu t'es penché vers la magie noire au lieu de la stupide magie blanche qui ne sert à rien. Tu sais quoi, Harry? Ensemble, nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses. Tu aurais pu devenir mon apprenti…

-Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt qu'être sous tes ordres.

-Je vois qu'on a oublié les bonnes manières.

Dehors, des cris se firent entendre ainsi que d'énormes rugissements. La peur figea Harry. Les géants devaient sûrement être arrivés. Il espéra que l'Ordre se souvenait quoi faire… et qu'il s'en sorte tous vivant. Mettant son inquiétude de côté, il fit face à son ennemi, baguette parée. Voldemort garda le silence en moment, écoutant les hurlements de terreur provenant de dehors.

-Que c'est dommage. De si courageuses personnes et elles doivent mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

-L'Ordre ne va pas mourir. Ce sont plutôt tes Mangemorts qui vont périr cette nuit.

-Que de l'espoir dans ces paroles. Tu sais très bien, Harry, que tu n'as aucune chance. Rejoins-moi et je laisserais tes amis tranquilles.

-Jamais.

-D'accord, dans ce cas… Tu vas avoir la chance d'enterrer tes amis… Non, puisque tu ne vas pas partir vivant d'ici. Depuis tant d'années j'attends ce moment. Détruire Harry Potter. Ah! Dumbledore te fournissait de mauvais espoirs en te protégeant. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, tu te retrouves à découvert, sans aucune autre protection que ta… force, si on peut dire. Je regrette…

Il fut interrompu par un coup qui fit tremblé toute la maison. Voldemort se précipita vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Un de ses géants était tombé contre la maison, mort pour des dizaines de flèches au visage. À l'entrée du jardin s'étaient alignés les Centaures, guidé par leur chef. La fureur déforma le visage Voldemort lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers Harry.

-Je vois que tu t'es fait des amis… Dumbledore serait fier de toi.

-Je n'en doute pas. Il sera encore plus fier lorsque je vous aurais détruit.

-Tu es trop optimiste, mon cher Harry. Qui te dit que tu vas survivre?

-Mon petit doigt.

Sans prévenir, Voldemort l'attaqua à l'aide du sort de Doloris. Harry l'évita sans difficulté, mais ne riposta pas. Dans sa tête, il avait son plan. Au début, il allait éviter les attaques de Voldemort pour le fatiguer et ensuite attaquer. Il ne savait pas si son plan allait lui permettre de survivre et de gagner son combat, mais il n'avait aucune autre idée de méthode. Il dévia plusieurs sorts et, après quelques minutes, il ne fut pas touché. Mais plus Voldemort se réchauffait, plus ses sorts étaient puissants et Harry eut du mal à les éviter. Alors qu'il bloquait tant bien que mal un puissant Avada Kedavra, il fut percuté par un Expeliarmus. Il recula dangereusement et tomba par terre, donnant un avantage à Voldemort dont il profita. D'un geste de la main, il souleva Harry et le projeta au travers de la fenêtre. Il tomba lourdement dans un bouquet d'arbustes, le visage couvert d'égratignures et la cheville cassée. Il se releva péniblement et réussit à rester debout malgré la douleur. Il chercha des yeux sa baguette qu'il avait perdue lorsque de son atterrissage. Il la trouva prise dans les branches d'un buisson, heureusement intacte. Il la prit d'une main tremblante et se retourna à temps pour voir Voldemort sortir du manoir et se diriger vers lui. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui, seulement son ennemi juré. Il se prépara à l'attaque, mais le mage noir ne fit rien pour l'attaquer. Harry le regarda approcher, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne faisait rien. Il était là devant lui, essayant de se tenir en équilibre sur sa cheville non cassée, et il ne faisait rien! Mais bientôt, il sut la raison… Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds et des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent derrière lui. Retenant son souffle, Harry se retourna pour voir arriver vers lui en courant un géant. C'était sa fin… Il ne pouvait en combattre un tout seul, c'était insensé! Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Voldemort qui riait à gorge déployée. Il sentit aussitôt la colère monter en lui.

-Ah oui? Tu veux rire? Attends un peu, Tom!

Déterminé, il courut du mieux qu'il pouvait vers le géant qui s'approchait à grands pas et, lorsqu'il fut assez près, d'une soudaine agilité, Harry lui sauta sur le bras. Il grimpa jusqu'à sa tête et, d'un simple sort, le rendit aveugle. Le géant, ne sachant pas où il allait, se rapprocha dangereusement de Voldemort qui, par hasard, ne riait plus. Il lança un sortilège pour le faire basculer par en arrière, mais Harry le bloqua. Finalement, le géant fit se qu'il voulait. Il s'enfargea dans le mur de pierre et s'étala de tout son long par terre, projetant Voldemort contre le mur de la maison. Harry sauta en douceur sur le sol, malgré la douleur de sa cheville. Il s'approcha de Voldemort, baguette parée. Le mage noir secoua la tête, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il voulut lever sa baguette à son tour, mais il ne l'avait pas avec lui.

-C'est ça que tu cherches? plaisanta Harry en pointant sa baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Sale Potter…

-Chut, chut, Tom! Tu es dans une mauvaise situation. Si j'étais à la place, je ne m'insulterais pas.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'un enfant.

-Pour ton information personnelle, je suis majeur depuis bien des années.

Voldemort essaya de se relever, mais Harry le bloqua contre le mur. Il le regarda un instant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Son ennemi lui rendit son regard, même s'il n'aimait pas trop son petit sourire… Soudain, Harry sentit quelque chose rentrer dans la chair de sa jambe. Il poussa un cri de douleur et tomba par terre, libérant Voldemort qui s'empressa de prendre sa baguette et qui partit en courant vers l'avant de la maison, là où se tenait les Centaures alliés d'Harry. Ce dernier tourna la tête derrière lui et vit les Centaures dont Tolb lui avait parlé, ceux qui s'étaient alliés avec Voldemort. Il poussa un juron et forma un bouclier autour de lui pour bloquer les flèches qui fusaient vers lui. Il attendit un moment et lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucune flèche, enleva le bouclier et partit en courant après son ennemi. Il arriva devant un véritable désastre. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient par terre, blessés ou morts. Voldemort se tenait devant ses Mangemorts et ses Centaures, attaquant leurs ennemis sans pitié. Il comprit bien vite que toute l'Ordre s'était réunie en avant de la maison, ayant été repoussée par les géants. Il se précipita vers eux et renvoya d'un geste de la main tous les sorts vers Voldemort qui eut de la difficulté à les bloquer. Il forma aussitôt un bouclier autour des membres de l'Ordre et des Centaures, empêchant aussi leurs ennemis de voir ce qu'il faisait. Harry se laissa tomber par terre et, d'un geste sec, arracha la flèche fichée dans sa jambe. Il observa ensuite ses compagnons et ne put qu'être déprimé par le nombre de personnes encore debout. Ginny arriva aussitôt au près de lui, suivie de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils s'agenouillèrent par terre et sa copine le prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai tellement eu peur, Harry! Mais… Tu es blessé!

-J'espère bien… Aïe, Ginny! Tu me fais mal!

-Oups, désolé.

Harry déposa sa tête sur le gazon et prit une grande respiration. Sa jambe lui faisait tellement mal! Alors qu'il commençait à oublier la douleur, des cris retentirent plus loin. Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha pour voir ce qui se passait. Voldemort avait réussi à passer au travers du bouclier et se dressa devant eux, seul et sans baguette. Il tenait dans sa main un Remus inconscient. Il se sortit vers Harry, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Je vois que tu es trop faible pour venir te battre. Il faut que tu t'abrites dans ce stupide «bouclier». Je vous ai apporté un cadeau.

Il lança Remus par terre et Thonks se dépêcha d'aller le chercher. Elle l'amena derrière les membres de l'Ordre, loin de ce monstre. Voldemort regarda toujours Harry dans les yeux et celui-ci supportait son regard. L'air était tendu et tous les membres ne disaient pas un mot, observant les deux adversaires. Finalement, ce fut le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui parla en premier.

-Repose-toi bien, Harry, parce que ta fin approche. Au levé du soleil, sors de ton abri et vient te battre. Je vais t'attendre.

Sur ce, il leur tourna le dos et s'en alla. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il était parti, Harry se précipita vers Thonks qui soignait Remus. Elle leva la tête vers lui, les yeux embrouillés par les larmes.

-Il est vraiment faible… chuchota-t-elle, la gorge serrée par la tristesse.

-Laisse… Je vais m'occuper de lui.

-Tu ne dois pas te fatiguer, Harry. Nous avons besoin de toi…

-Je ne laisserai pas un ami mourir.

Il s'installa confortablement au près de Remus, prit une grande respiration et commença à le soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il utilisait les forces qu'il lui restait. Il allait devoir dormir après… Après quelques minutes, Remus ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, et un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Harry.

-Harry…

-Chut, Remus. Repose-toi. Tu en as besoin.

-Je ne voulais pas lui dire…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Remus. Dors maintenant.

Le loup-garou fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Harry se leva et alla rejoindre les autres qui se reposait. Thonks se jeta immédiatement sur lui.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Il va bien. Il dort en ce moment.

-Merci, Harry!

Comme elle le lâchait pour aller voir Remus, Harry tomba par terre. Ginny poussa un cri et se précipita vers lui. Elle le secoua par les épaules et, désespérée, lui donna des claques sur le visage.

-Harry! Harry! Dis quelque chose!

Ron arriva à côté d'elle et déposa sa main sur son épaule.

-Eh, Ginny… Il dort.

-Ah…

Elle déposa doucement par terre, prit sa couverture et l'y entortilla. Elle le regarda dormir, triste de le voir dans cet état-là.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour!

Voilà enfin le chapitre 4! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire j'espère que vous allez en avoir autant à le lire. Il est légèrement plus long que les autres (peu à peu, les chapitres vont s'allonger… enfin j'espère!! ')

Le chapitre 3 était le début de la bataille; eh bien, le chapitre 4 est la fin! Aussi simple que bonjour!

Merci à virg05 pour son review! Et bien sûr, merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic!

Bonne lecture!!

Wanda ;)

P.S. : je voulais le poster depuis… plusieurs jours, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour poster les documents… Bref, là, tout est réglé et voici le chapitre 4!!

**Chapitre 4 **

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Harry se réveilla péniblement. Il était gelé et avait un de ses maux de dos. Il avait aussi mal à la tête, aux jambes, aux bras… bref partout. Dès qu'il bougea un peu, Ginny se jeta sur lui. Elle attendait impatiemment le moment où il allait enfin sortir de son état comateux. Il la regarda un instant et referma les yeux en soupirant.

-J'ai mal…

-Où? Où as-tu mal?

-Pour être bref, partout.

-Tiens, bois un peu d'eau avant.

Elle lui tendit sa gourde et Harry en but quelques gorgées. Ce n'était certainement pas en buvant de l'eau qu'il allait se remettre sur pied, mais valait mieux faire ce que Ginny lui disait de faire, histoire de ne pas la mettre en colère. Il réussit à s'asseoir de peine et de misère et il put regarder autour de lui. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient assis autour d'un petit feu, essayant de se réchauffer, même si le sol était trempé à cause de la pluie. Ron et Hermione étaient assis ensemble, à quelques pas d'Harry. Lorsqu'il s'assit, ils s'approchèrent de lui et le regardèrent avec un petit sourire qui semblait plus triste que joyeux. D'un geste maternel, Hermione lui enleva quelques brindilles d'herbes qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Le silence s'installa entre eux, un silence rempli de questions et de tension. Hermione, n'en pouvant plus, éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

-Harry, tu vas te tuer si tu acceptes le combat. Tu es trop fatigué. Trouve une autre solution que celle-ci, je t'en supplie! Je ne survivrais pas si tu dois mourir.

-Je ne vais pas vous quitter, voyons. Cessez d'être négatifs.

-Nous ne sommes pas négatifs, s'exclama Ron, mais plutôt observateurs. Regarde dans quel état tu es! Je sais que tu es fort, mais pas en ce moment. Tu as besoin de repos et de reprendre de l'énergie.

-C'est mon unique chance de le détruire et je ne la regarderai pas passer les bras croisés. Il me reste amplement d'énergie pour…

-Lève-toi, Harry, lui ordonna sèchement Ginny.

En soupirant, il se mit sur pied en quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers sa copine et ses amis.

-Vous voyez. Je suis capable…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il retomba par terre. Ginny le foudroya du regard, le força à se coucher et remit la couverture sur lui.

-Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, Harry Potter. Tu vas rester coucher ici et tu vas te reposer. Tu n'iras pas à cette bataille…

-Ginny, tu ne comprends pas…

-C'EST TOI QUI NE COMPRENDS PAS!

Aussitôt, le silence se fit parmi les membres de l'Ordre et tout le monde avait la tête tournée vers Ginny qui sermonnait Harry comme un petit enfant. Il n'osait pas rajouter un seul mot, de peur d'y laisser sa peau.

-Tu n'iras pas te battre, point final! Tu n'es même pas capable de rester debout! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester couché et de dormir. Suis-je assez claire?

-Oui, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

-Bon, c'est mieux ainsi.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur le front et se tourna vers les autres, toujours tournés vers eux. Elle les foudroya du regard.

-Que regardez-vous? Allez! Il n'y a plus rien à voir!

Harry la regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Comme si elle pensait qu'il allait rester là, sans bouger, à faire le gentil petit Harry! Elle se trompait. Dès l'aube, c'est-à-dire dans quelques heures, il se lèvera et ira tuer une fois pour toute ce monstre de Voldemort.

Les heures passèrent et Harry attendait le moment propice pour s'en aller puisque l'aube était levée, mais Ginny le surveillait étroitement. Elle s'était assise à quelques mètres de lui et le fixait, attendant qu'il bouge pour lui crier après. Il ne savait plus quoi faire; elle allait le rendre fou! Soudain, il eut une idée. Il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de s'endormir, mais au lieu de sombrer dans le sommeil, il désactiva silencieusement le bouclier anti-transplanage. S'assurant qu'il avait sa baguette, il transplana en dehors du bouclier qu'il avait créé pour les protéger et se retrouva face à Voldemort. Il entendit aussitôt Ginny hurler de rage et cela le fit rire. Il remonta ses manches et, baguette parée, regarda Voldemort. Le bouclier disparut derrière lui et sa copine arriva vers lui, rouge de colère.

-HARRY POTTER! JE T'AVAIS ORDONNÉ DE RESTER COUCHÉ ET…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Voldemort lui lança un Stupéfix qui la fit basculé par derrière. Le mage noir et ses Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.

-Tiens, tiens. Potter a besoin d'une gardienne maintenant? N'est-il pas assez vieux pour s'occuper tout seul de lui?

-Ce n'est pas ma gardienne, Tom, mais ma copine.

-Pour vrai? Oh, mais je suis désolé! Avoir su, je l'aurais plutôt tué. Quel dommage! J'ai raté ma chance. À moins que… je peux toujours me reprendre!

Il leva sa baguette pour lancer un Avada Kedavra, mais Harry, au lieu d'utiliser des sortilèges, s'était jeté sur lui comme un vrai sauvage. Rien de mieux qu'un combat corps-à-corps! Les Mangemorts encouragèrent aussitôt leur Maître tandis que l'Ordre s'occupait de ramener Ginny à la normale. Dès qu'elle fut sur pied, elle voulut se jeter sur son petit ami, mais Hermione l'en arrêta : c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. En effet, en plus des coups de pieds et des coups de poing, les sorts fusèrent de partout, percutant quelques fois les murs, les arbres ou bien des personnes. Harry, commençant à suffoquer en dessous de Voldemort, réussit à le projeter plus loin et il put se lever sans problème. Il n'entendit qu'à moitié Ginny qui hurlait son nom comme une détraquée derrière lui. Il laissa ses angoisses de côté et fit face à Voldemort qui s'était relevé. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, immobiles, et Harry passa à l'attaque. Il lança un sort que son ennemi ne put bloquer. Résultat : il fut projeté contre le mur de la maison. Les Mangemorts se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever tout en huant Potter. Le Mage noir revint face à Harry, plus frustré que jamais. Ils s'échangèrent ensuite une série de sorts de plus en plus complexes.

La fatigue commençait à se ressentir chez les deux adversaires et Harry avait de la difficulté à rester debout. Ses espoirs commencèrent à se dissiper lentement. Il n'y arriverait pas… Il était trop fatigué… Il devait en finir bientôt. Il reçut soudainement un endoloris qui n'avait pas pu bloquer, et tomba par terre, hurlant de douleur. Voldemort s'avança lentement vers lui, encouragé par ses Mangemorts. Harry jura silencieusement lorsque son ennemi le poussa du bout du pied comme une vieille guenille. Il se pencha et l'observa un moment, un sourire sadique accroché sur son visage. Il se releva au bout de quelques instants et, d'un geste lent, pointa sa baguette vers lui pour l'achever. Harry recula du mieux qu'il pouvait, se glissant sur le gazon bouteux, mais Voldemort le suivait.

-Ne recule pas devant la mort, Harry. Elle est inévitable. Vois-tu, si tu m'avais écouté au lieu de me tenir tête, tu ne serais pas dans cette mauvaise position. Dis au revoir à tes amis, Harry, puisque tu ne les reverras jamais.

Alors que le mage noir levait sa baguette, Harry, pris d'une soudaine rage, se leva d'un bond et se lança sur lui. Il n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui : elle devait avoir tombé lors de sa chute. Il réussit de peine et de misère à arracher la baguette de son ennemi. Il recula de quelques pas, vacillant, et leva la baguette vers Voldemort.

-Rends-toi, Tom.

Pour toute réponse, il éclata de rire, se pencha, ramassa la baguette de Harry et la pointa vers lui. Un silence inquiétant s'installa autour d'eux, augmentant la tension qui régnait déjà. D'un même geste, un ultime et dernier geste, ils lancèrent le même sort qui, au milieu de sa course, rencontra l'autre. Il eut soudain une vive lumière blanche qui aveugla tous les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre. Elle ne dura que quelques secondes, mais tous furent ébranlés. Doucement, le sable et la poussière qui avaient été soulevés par le sort retombèrent au sol. Devant eux se tenaient Harry et Voldemort, encore face à face. Personne n'osa bouger, attendant la suite.

Finalement, dans son dernier souffle, Voldemort tomba par terre et y resta pour de bon. Les membres de l'Ordre poussèrent des cris de joie et un à un, les Mangemorts disparurent. Sur le coup, personne n'avait eu la brillante idée de les arrêter. Les vainqueurs s'approchèrent de Harry, toujours debout. Ginny courut vers lui, sa colère s'étant envolée, suivie de Ron, Hermione et Remus. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques mètres à peine, Harry poussa un cri de douleur et tomba par terre, la main sur le cœur. Sa copine se jeta par terre à ses côtés et le regarda. Désespérée, elle leva les yeux vers ses amis, les suppliant de l'aider, mais personne ne savait quoi faire. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur le front de son copain. Tranquillement, Harry ouvra les yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur elle.

-Ginny, murmura-t-il.

-Chut, ne parle pas. Tu vas t'en sortir. On va t'amener à Ste-Mangouste et on va te soigner.

-Ginny, tu sais autant que moi que je ne m'y rendrais pas.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu es fatigué, c'est tout. Mais tu as réussi, Harry, il est mort.

L'élu se contenta d'un soupir. Il observa les visages de tous ses amis réunis autour de lui et ferma les yeux.

-Merci pour tout. Désolé Hermione et Ron, je ne pourrais pas venir à votre mariage. Ginny, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

-Harry, arrête. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

-Je vous souhaite tous du bonheur…

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il rendit son dernier soupir. Ginny regarda son visage calme, incapable de dire un moment. Remus s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, passa ses bras autour de son épaule et regarda Harry, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

-Va en paix, Harry. Va retrouver tes parents. Va vivre une belle vie, celle que tu aurais toujours dû avoir.

Les membres de l'Ordre se recueillirent autour du mort, tous silencieux. Ginny se libéra des bras de Remus, s'effondra sur son copain et pleura toute sa peine et son désespoir.

Harry eut de grandes funérailles dignes de son nom. Des sorciers venus par milliers vinrent le remercier et lui dirent un dernier adieu. Il fut enterré aux côtés de ses parents et, tous les jours, des gens vinrent y déposer des fleurs. Ginny, rongée par la peine, fut incapable de se trouver un autre copain. Elle retrouva tout de même sa joie de vivre, certaine que Harry n'aurait pas voulu la voir ainsi. Hermione et Ron se marièrent, en même temps que Remus et Thonks. Les Mangemorts furent tous arrêtés et envoient à Azkaban. Malgré la mort de l'élu, la vie continua pour les sorciers qui purent, grâce à lui, vivre leur vie paisiblement.

¤¤¤¤¤

La salle où il se trouvait était froide. Un léger courrant d'air frais vint lui chatouiller le visage. Il tourna la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, sans pouvoir arrêter ce vent. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais la lumière l'aveugla aussitôt et il les referma. Lentement, des sons parvinrent à ses oreilles : le sifflement du vent, les chants des oiseaux, les rires d'enfants. Mais aussi le bruit d'une bouteille que l'on ouvre, d'un ustensile qui tombe, d'une chaise poussée, d'une personne qui siffle un peu plus loin. Il ouvrit un peu un œil et s'habitua à la lumière des lieux. Il renifla l'air. Il reconnaissait cette odeur, il en était sûr. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda la pièce autour de lui. C'était une petite salle blanche où se trouvaient seulement un lit et une petite table de chevet. Une petite fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur et elle laissait entrer un vent plus froid. Il remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton et ne bougea plus.

Harry ne savait pas où il était. La pièce ne lui rappelait rien. Alors qu'il voulut se lever pour fermer la fenêtre, la fatigue s'empara violemment de son corps. Il avait le goût de dormir. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes… Pourquoi était-il dans cet état-là? Comment avait-il fait pour arriver dans cet endroit? Des images du combat avec Voldemort lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il se rappela de voir Voldemort mourir et lui qui souffrait terriblement. Ginny qui pleurait à côté de lui, ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre encore vivants, et ensuite, il se sentait quitté son corps… Mais il était mort! Comment pouvait-il être ici, vivant? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion? Le Paradis ressemblait-t-il à une petite chambre blanche? Comme Ginny devait être triste! Ron et Hermione d'ailleurs. Il leur avait promis qu'il allait être leur garçon d'honneur à leur mariage. Hélas, il ne pourra pas… La tête bouillante de questions, Harry prit une grande respiration et essaya de se calmer. Au moment où il allait atteindre un état de calme, la porte s'ouvrit et un vieillard entra. Il portait une longue robe bleu nuit ainsi que de petites lunettes en demi lune. Il avait une longue barbe argentée qui retombait doucement devant lui. Il se dégageait de lui un calme et une force surprenante. Harry se frotta les yeux. Eh non, il ne rêvait pas! Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant lui, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Il se redressa légèrement et se racla la gorge.

-Suis-je mort? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Mort? Vous être aussi vivant que je le suis.

-Mais… vous… vous êtes mort.

-Moi? À ce que je sache, je respire et mon cœur bat.

-Vous êtes bien Albus Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est bien moi.

-Je vous ai vu… Comment pouvez-vous être là, devant moi?

-C'est une question que, moi aussi, je me pose. Je vous ai trouvé inconscient dans le parc de mon école.

-Le parc de l'école?

-Vous ne sembliez pas dans un très bon état. Je vous ai amené à l'infirmerie de mon école.

-Vous n'êtes plus directeur de Poudlard.

-Ah non? Pourquoi dites-vous ça?

-Vous êtes mort. Je l'ai vu vous jeter le sort. J'ai vu Rogue…

-Attendez un instant. Que fait Severus dans cette histoire?

-Il… Il vous a tué…

-Un élève ne peut me tuer.

Un élève. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Dumbledore qui se tenait devant lui… Il devait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et au plus vite! Péniblement, il se leva, fit face à son directeur et le dévisagea.

-Puis-je connaître votre nom? Demanda le vieillard, ignorant son regard.

Et en plus, il ne savait pas son nom! Harry crut pendant un moment que tout cela n'était qu'une blague. Ou bien, que ce n'était qu'un test. Décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, il croisa les bras et prit un visage neutre.

-Harry James Potter.

-Fils de James Potter et Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas?

-Évidemment.

-Je sais bien qu'elle allait finir par dire oui. Si vous être leur enfant, puis-je alors savoir ce que vous faites ici?

-Je pourrais très bien vous retourner la question.

-Il me semble que je suis bien à ma bonne époque. C'est plutôt vous qui avez fait un léger bon en arrière.

-Que voulez-vous dire? demanda-t-il sceptique.

-Nous sommes en 1970, monsieur Potter.

-QUOI!

-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de ne pas crier, s'il vous plait? Il y a des patients de l'autre côté qui voudraient dormir. Pourriez-vous répondre à ma question? Que faites-vous ici?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis supposé être mort et je me retrouve au temps de mes parents.

Harry se recoucha sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, découragé. Dumbledore se tira une chaise et s'assit à face de lui.

-Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé et peut-être je pourrais vous aider.

Harry lui expliqua comment ses parents étaient morts, les raisons de sa cicatrice. Il lui raconta ses années à Poudlard et ce qu'il était advenu des membres de son Ordre. Il garda pour lui les bouts plus sombres où il avait appris la mage noire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Dumbledore resta silencieux un bon moment avant de se racler la gorge.

-La seule chose qui aurait pu causé ce retour dans le temps est bien sûr la magie. La question reste qui a souhaité que vous retourniez au temps de vos parents après votre mort? Je vois bien que vous êtes quelqu'un de très puissant et, par rapport à ce que vous m'avez raconté, assez bon à l'école. J'aurais un service à vous demander. Je ne veux pas non plus vous chambouler, étant donné que vous passez au travers d'une dure épreuve. Comme vous allez devoir rester ici, voudriez-vous devenir mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? J'ai toujours eu de la difficulté à me trouver un enseignant et je sens que vous êtes de niveau. Et puis, je ne peux pas vous renvoyer à votre époque puisque vous êtes mort. Vous pouvez refuser, je ne vous en voudrais pas…

-Mais bien sûr que j'accepte! s'exclama Harry, ravi.

-Parfait! Je crois qu'il serait nécessaire de changer votre apparence puisque vous ressemblez trop à votre père.

-Je vais rester tel que je suis. Je ne me cacherais pas sous l'aspect de quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ne changerai pas de nom.

-J'aime bien votre manière de pensée.

-Que voulez-vous? Je suis le mélange de James et Lily.

-Hélas, oui. Bon, assez parler. Lorsque vous irez mieux, je vous montrerai votre chambre.

-Une chambre avec les autres professeurs?

-Bien sûr.

-Génial! La chambre de luxe! Les cours commencent quand?

-Ils sont déjà commencés, M. Potter. J'ai arrêté les cours de défense contre les forces du mal justement par manque de professeur. Mais comme vous êtes là, je vais devoir changer les horaires.

-Je peux commencer demain, si vous voulez!

-Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin, répondit le directeur, amusé par l'enthousiasme du jeune homme.

-Ah, mais je vais bien! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien!

Pour approuver ses paroles, Harry sauta en bas de son lit et fit le tour de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta ensuite devant son professeur et lui sourit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était mort, mais pourtant, il était ici, au temps de ses parents. Il allait enfin pouvoir les rencontrer, même s'il allait être leur professeur…

-Alors, quand vais-je commencer? demanda-t-il.

-Demain, M. Potter Suivez-moi, je vous mène à votre chambre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

AH AH! vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais laisser Harry mourir? Pffff! Jamais de la vie! J'y tiens trop! Et puis, comme je suis une mordue des Maraudeurs, je me suis dis : Pourquoi pas faire un mixte des deux? Harry et les Maraudeurs!

Donc, la suite avec le chapitre 5!

Ps : aussi bien faire de la pub pour ma première fic… pour ceux qui aiment, tout comme moi, les Maraudeurs, venez lire ma fic :

Pourquoi l'amour est si difficile? De moi, bien sûr!

Merci:)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour!

je sais que ça a été très très long avant que je poste le chapitre 5 et je m'en excuse… Il y a eu l'école, après les vacances. Il y a aussi eu une période où j'avais la maladie de la page blanche! (pas d'idées…) et je travaillais plutôt une autre de mes fics. Mais maintenant, les idées sont de retour et voilà le chapitre 5! Le 6 ne devrait pas trop tardé, si tout va bien.

À partir de ce chapitre, je mêle Harry et les Maraudeurs! Donc, si vous avez des demandes (je veux plus de Harry et moins de Maraudeurs, ou plus de Sirius, etc…), envoyez-moi une review et j'y travaillerai pour le prochain chapitre!

Merci à :

**-****missgege93** : quand la suite? ben maintenant! contente de voir que tu aimes bien! mici!

-**fcemy** : ben merci! la fin du chapitre 4 est intéressante? ah ben! si tu le dis, ça doit être vrai!! (je fais ben confiance à ceux qui lisent mes fics… )

- **virg05** : je suis pas certaine, mais… est-ce que tu aimes ma fic:P t'inquiète! pour le problème des deux Harry, j'ai une solution, mais je n'en parle pas! mouahahaha!!

-**Iurne** : j'ai bien aimé écrire ce bout là! dis que c'est ton couple préféré, Harry va continuer à penser à Ginny souvent! Comme ça, au défaut qu'elle soit avec lui, elle sera en pensée… merci!!

Bonne lecture!

WandaBlack

**Chapitre 5**

S'il avait su plus tôt à quoi ressemblaient les chambres des professeurs, Harry serait venu enseigner à Poudlard immédiatement après la fin de ses études. Sa chambre se trouvait un peu en retrait des autres, mais offrait le même confort. La pièce principale était l'immense salon avec le foyer, les sofas, un bureau et une énorme bibliothèque remplie de livres. Son lit était dans une pièce, à côté de sa salle de bain privée. Le tout lui faisait vaguement pensé à la salle commune de Gryffondor avec la peinture rouge et les rideaux dorés. Il y avait quelques tableaux accrochés au mur, mais pour l'instant, étaient tous déserts.

Harry fit quelques pas devant lui, ébahi par la beauté des lieux, et se retourna vers Dumbledore.

-Mais c'est magnifique!

-Heureux de voir que vous aimez votre chambre. Vous trouverez sur votre bureau l'horaire de vos cours ainsi que votre classe, sans oublier la matière que vous devez apprendre aux élèves selon leur année. J'y ai aussi rajouté la liste de vos élèves; essayez d'apprendre leurs noms. Demain, vous viendrez manger dans la Grande Salle pour que je vous présente à tout le monde.

Voyant que son nouveau professeur n'avait pas de questions, Dumbledore quitta la chambre et retourna à son bureau. Harry jubilait : il allait connaître ses parents et leurs amis, enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, côtoyer ses anciens professeurs en tant que collègue et surtout, il allait pouvoir se venger sur Rogue. Lorsqu'il enseignait les potions, il rabaissait toujours Harry. Maintenant, ce sera à son tour. Juste à cette pensée, un sourire méchant apparut sur son visage. Il fit rapidement le tour du salon et fouilla sa nouvelle chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la garde-robe et fut surpris d'y trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Il remercia silencieusement Dumbledore et retourna dans le salon pour y lire son horaire. Il commençait demain avec un cours des dernières années! Il survola les noms de ses élèves et redéposa la pile de feuilles sur le bureau. Il se laissa tomber dans l'un des deux sofas moelleux et ses pensées se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Ginny. Ginny… Il ne pourra plus jamais la revoir. Elle qui avait des plans pour eux, une fois la guerre finie. Elle ne pourra jamais les faire. Il poussa un triste soupir et se força à penser à autre chose. Son regard balaya la pièce et s'arrêta sur sa baguette qui reposait sur la table devant lui. Il la prit doucement et l'observa d'un air absent. Sa bonne vieille baguette! Qu'aurait-il fait sans elle? À bien la regarder, il remarqua qu'elle était pleine de boue et qu'un bon nettoyage ne lui serait pas de tort. À lui aussi d'ailleurs… Il alla se chercher de nouveaux vêtements et s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain.

La nuit fit plutôt pénible pour Harry qui n'avait pas hâte au lendemain matin. Malgré tout, le soleil se leva et c'est avec des papillons au ventre qu'il prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Il avait enfilé une tenue assez simple : pantalon et chemise noir, et avait glissé sa baguette dans sa poche. Après un coup d'œil dans le miroir, il abandonna l'idée d'essayer de coiffer ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il franchit les portes, il fut replongé dans ses souvenirs. La Grande Salle était tout aussi chaleureuse et les quatre longues tables étaient alignées. Dans le fond de la salle se trouvait la table des professeurs et c'est le cœur léger que Harry s'y rendit. Il jeta un regard nostalgique vers la table des Gryffondors encore déserte à cette heure-là. Le professeur Dumbledore était déjà assis et sirotait lentement son thé en lisant le journal. Il leva les yeux vers son nouvel enseignant et, avec un sourire bienveillant, lui pointa sa place. Les autres professeurs le saluèrent chaudement et lui souhaitèrent une bonne année. Apparemment, ils avaient été avertis par le directeur de sa présence. Minerva McGonagall était assise à sa droite et lorsque Harry se laissa tomber sur son siège, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Bonjour, M. Potter. Vous me permettez de vous appeler Harry?

-Eh, oui, répondit-il.

-Les élèves ne devraient pas tardés. J'imagine que vous êtes nerveux?

-Je n'aime pas être dans une foule de jeunes…

-Vous allez devoir vous y faire; vous êtes maintenant professeur. Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà enseigné dans une autre école?

-Non, c'est ma première année.

-Vous allez adorer! Je dois par contre vous mettre en garde contre certains élèves de dernière année…

-Les Maraudeurs?

-Oui, en effet. Ils ont un don pour exaspérer les professeurs. Ne vous laissez pas faire par eux.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je serai comment me débrouiller…

Harry baissa les yeux vers son assiette et, d'une main tremblante, saisit son verre de jus. C'était fou! Lui, Harry Potter, avait affronté le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et était nerveux à l'idée de devoir se lever devant une école entière! Il secoua légèrement la tête et leva les yeux à temps pour voir les premiers élèves entrer.

Les Maraudeurs, réveillés par l'estomac de Peter, s'habillèrent en grommelant et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner avant d'attaquer leur troisième journée d'école. Sirius Black, dans toute sa grâce, déboula les escaliers menant à la salle commune et percuta de plein fouet Lily Evans. Il se releva d'un bond et lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

-Excuse-moi, Lily! Je me suis enfargé dans mon pied…

-Ça va, Sirius! Lâche-moi un peu!

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda Remus Lupin en descendant à son tour. Je t'ai vu tombé… Ah, salut Lily.

-Wouah, Sirius! s'exclama James Potter en surgissant dans la salle commune. Tu as vu la débarque que tu as prise! Tu as encore toutes tes dents?

-Je vais bien, je vais bien! Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. Laisse-moi compter, James…. hum… Oui, je les ai toutes!

Lily les regarda et soupira. Ces garçons ne changeront jamais! Le dernier membre des Maraudeurs, Peter, descendit les escaliers et regarda ses amis, l'air absent.

Sirius était le charmeur du groupe. À chaque semaine, il avait une nouvelle fille accrochée à son bras. Avec ses cheveux mi longs bruns et son regard provocateur, les filles n'avaient yeux que pour lui. Et aussi pour son meilleur ami, James. Les deux étaient des fans inconditionnels du Quidditch; ils ne vivaient que pour ce sport, presque. Cependant, le cœur de James ne battait que pour sa fameuse Lily Evans, élève de septième année. Elle avait beau dire non à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait de sortir avec elle, il revenait toujours vers elle. Le seul avec qui elle pouvait parler civilement était Remus. Étant préfet lui aussi, ils étaient souvent chargés de faire les rondes ensemble, ce qui leur permettaient de discuter tranquillement sans se faire embêter par Sirius ou James. Il y avait aussi Peter qui restait derrière ses amis, pas très bavard.

Après un dernier regard, Lily leur tourna le dos et alla rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient dans le couloir. James la regarda tristement partir et soupira.

-Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire! Que se passe-t-il? lui demanda Sirius en le prenant par les épaules.

-Elle ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi…

-Pitié, gémit Remus en s'éloignant le plus possible d'eux. Laisse-la un peu tranquille et arrête de penser à elle.

-Écoute le psychologue Lupin, James. Il aura de bons conseils pour toi.

-C'est les mêmes que je lui répète depuis des années et il ne m'écoute pas! Pas la peine de lui dire… Ah! et puis. Allons manger…

Tous les quatre prirent la direction de la Grande Salle où étaient rassemblés déjà tous les élèves de l'école. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et commencèrent à manger. James leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et hoqueta de surprise, s'étouffant avec son jus. Sirius se pencha vers lui, inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Son ami lui pointa le fond de la salle et les yeux des Maraudeurs regardèrent dans cette direction. Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent étonnés. Un nouveau professeur était arrivé. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit là qui les étonnèrent, mais plutôt sa ressemblance avec James. Sirius les regarda tour à tour et secoua la tête.

-Tu es certain qu'il ne fait pas parti de ta famille? Un cousin très éloigné au deuxième degré du côté à ton père ou quelque chose du genre?

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu sur les photos…

Il regarda un moment les élèves et remarqua que plusieurs trouvaient aussi que la ressemblance entre leur nouveau professeur et James était frappante. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et le silence tomba dans la salle.

Harry, de sa place, regarda les élèves entrer, sentant son cœur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine. Soudain, il les vit. Les Maraudeurs. Son père se dirigeait vivement vers la table de Gryffondor, suivi de Sirius, Remus et Peter. En le voyant, il fut pris d'une rage qu'il réussit heureusement à contrôler. Lui aussi ne serait pas épargné dans ces cours… Il observa le visage souriant de son père qui lançait des regards furtifs vers Lily. Harry l'avait aussitôt reconnu lorsqu'elle était entrée. Il n'était pas difficile de l'ignorer avec ses cheveux roux. Il continua de fixer James jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne les yeux vers lui. Aussitôt, il se lança dans une conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Tout se déroulait très bien, jusqu'au moment où le directeur se leva. Le silence se fit et Dumbledore se racla la gorge avant de parler.

-Bonjour à tous! Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure si matinale, mais j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, un nouveau visage s'est rajouté à la table des professeurs. Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que j'ai réussi à trouver un enseignant pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Donc, je vous présente M. Harry Potter qui vous enseignera cette année.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment tandis que Harry, poussé par Minerva, se leva. Il croisa le regard étonné de son père et se rassit aussitôt. Dumbledore le regarda avec un sourire amusé et continua.

-Vous regarderez attentivement vos horaires puisqu'ils ont été changés dû à l'arrivée de M. Potter. Pour ce qui est des livres, je m'occupe de tout. Vous les recevrez dans les prochains jours. Le professeur Potter en a été avisé…

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Harry. Professeur Potter. C'était bizarre à entendre. Lui, professeur! Qui aurait pu deviner? Lors de ses études, il voulait plutôt devenir Auror, même si le domaine de l'enseignement lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il dirigeait l'AD. À ce souvenir, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-… seront les mêmes que dans tous les autres cours. Merci, vous pouvez continuer à manger.

Les conversations reprirent et bientôt plus personne ne se souciait d'Harry. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement et engloutit son déjeuner. Le professeur McGonagall le regarda avec amusement et se leva pour se diriger vers sa classe, imitée peu de temps après par ses collègues. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il donnait son cours dans quinze minutes. Il but d'un trait son verre, se rendit à sa chambre, prit ses feuilles et alla à sa classe. Il poussa la porte et une vague de souvenirs le percuta. C'était son ancienne classe, celle où il avait passé tous ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal, que ce soit avec Maugrey ou avec Ombrage. À l'arrière se trouvait son bureau qu'il n'avait pas encore visité ni placé d'ailleurs. Il s'y rendit d'un pas pressé et, ne se souciant pas des toiles d'araignées, déposa ses feuilles sur le bureau. Il ne prit que la feuille de noms, préférant la garder près de lui pour son premier cours. Il revint dans la classe, regarda l'heure sur sa montre et s'assit dans son fauteuil derrière son imposant bureau. Bureau qu'il n'aimait pas trop… En attendant ses élèves, il observa la pièce, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la rendre plus «classe de défense contre les forces du mal». Il n'avait aucun objet comme ceux qu'avait Maugrey ni aucune autre chose utile pour le cours. Pendant un instant, il pensa à aller dans la Salle sur Demande pour prendre quelques petites choses nécessaires, mais il ignorait si ce que la Salle créait pouvait en sortir. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des bruits de pas et des rires dans le couloir. D'un regard neutre, il regarda les jeunes entrer dans la classe et s'asseoir devant lui. Lorsque le dernier élève referma la porte derrière lui et que tout le monde fut assis, Harry garda le silence et les regarda à tour de rôle. Il reconnut sans aucun problème Severus Rogue, assis dans la dernière rangée avec… Bellatrix. En la voyant, son regard se fit froid et plusieurs élèves se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Sirius lève la main.

-Monsieur, il faudrait peut-être commencé le cours.

Harry posa ses yeux sur lui et lui fit un petit sourire amusé. C'était bien son parrain.

-Vous avez raison, M. Black. Alors, bonjour à tous et bienvenue à votre dernière année de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme vous l'a annoncé le directeur, vous recevrez vos livres dans quelques jours, ce qui nous donne des cours de libre. Je comptais, en premier… Oui, M. Black?

-Comment savez-vous mon nom alors qu'on ne sait même pas présenté?

-Je le sais, tout simplement. C'est une histoire trop longue et trop complexe à expliquer. Et puis, vous ne me croirez pas si je vous la racontais. Qu'y a-t-il encore, M. Black?

-Êtes-vous de la famille de James Potter ici présent? demanda-t-il en pointant son meilleur ami qui le foudroyait du regard.

-Hélas, non, mentit Harry en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas paraître trop triste. Je suis certain que je m'aurais beaucoup amusé si j'avais été dans votre famille, M. Potter. D'autres questions?

-Non, monsieur. C'est tout.

-D'accord. Alors, comme je le disais, je comptais…

-Mais vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, le coupa Sirius.

Le regard de Harry se posa instinctivement sur son père qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Il haussa aussitôt les épaules.

-Simple fait du hasard. Que voulez-vous, M. Potter et moi sommes beaux de nature.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire, sauf les Serpentards qui le regardaient avec dégoût. Harry se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, et demanda le silence.

-Je comptais, aujourd'hui, parler un peu avec vous.

-Passionnant, soupira Severus du fond de la classe à ses amis, certain que personne ne l'entendrait.

-Que dites-vous, M. Rogue? Quelque chose de «passionnant», je l'espère. Voulez-vous en faire part à vos camarades de classe?

-Je n'ai rien à dire, monsieur, répondit l'élève.

-En êtes-vous certain? Je pense plutôt qu'il y a plusieurs choses que vous voulez dire. Par exemple, pourquoi Dumbledore nous a mis un professeur aussi débile qui veut perdre son temps à parler avec ses élèves?

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il le regarda, surpris, et baissa les yeux. Un sourire victorieux sur le visage, Harry retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et prit la feuille de noms.

-Je vais vous nommer et vous me parlerez un peu de vous. Donc, commençons par M. Black qui aime tant parler. M. Black, je vous écoute.

-Vous allez me comprendre : moi aussi, je suis né beau de nature. Alors, je ne cesse d'être agacé par les filles et j'en suis perturbé… Aïe! James, pourquoi tu me frappes? Désolé, monsieur. J'aime énormément le Quidditch. Selon moi, c'est le plus beau sport au monde et s'il n'existerait pas, je ne sais pas ce que nous serions aujourd'hui.

-Je sais d'accord avec vous, M. Black. À quel poste jouez-vous?

-Poursuiveur. C'est grâce à moi que Gryffondor a gagné la coupe de Quidditch l'année dernière.

-Pas d'accord! s'exclama James. C'est moi qui aie attrapé le Vif d'or à temps.

-N'importe quoi! Les poursuiveurs sont beaucoup plus importants que l'attrapeur.

-C'est l'inverse! Sans l'attrapeur, l'équipe a beaucoup moins de chance de gagner. Si l'équipe adverse a cent point d'avance, il est possible de gagner si l'attrapeur attrape le Vif d'or.

-Votre ami a raison, M. Black, déclara Harry avant que Sirius put parler. Étant moi-même attrapeur, j'appuie M. Potter.

Les élèves le regardèrent, surpris. Un professeur qui joue au Quidditch? C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air plutôt jeune, mais c'était surprenant. Plus le cours avançait, plus leur nouvel enseignant était étonnant.

-Continuons. Que voulez-vous faire dans la vie, M. Black?

-Je vais devenir Ministère de la Magie.

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et même Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même s'il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il serait enfermé à Azkaban pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Les Serpentards, s'ennuyant fermement, lui jetèrent un regard méchant et continuèrent à gribouiller dans leurs cahiers.

-Espérons-le, M. Black! À votre tour, M. Potter. Que pensez-vous devenir plus tard?

-J'espère, et je suis assez bien parti, devenir Auror et détruire toutes formes de magie noire.

-Auror, dites-vous? À vous regarder, je pense que vous avez toutes les qualités qui vous sont nécessaires. Mais détruire toutes formes de magie noire, n'est-ce pas un peu au-delà de vos facultés?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Donc, vous voulez combattre Voldemort?

La plupart des élèves tressaillirent en entendant son nom et plusieurs Serpentards relevèrent la tête, avides d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire sur lui.

-Je n'ai pas peur de ce mage noir. C'est un parmi tant d'autres.

-Sur ce point, vous vous trompez, lui dit Harry, l'air grave. Ce n'est pas un mage comme les autres. Son pouvoir est immense et il maîtrise aussi bien la magie noire que vous, le Quidditch.

-Est-ce qu'il existe pour de vrai? Ce n'est peut-être qu'un clown habillé d'une cape noire qui fait semblant d'être puissant. Vous ne pensez pas que vous vous trompez sur son compte?

Harry se leva si brusquement que les élèves sursautèrent. Lentement, il contourna son bureau et marcha jusqu'à James qui, soudainement, se sentait inquiet. Il s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai vécu des choses, M. Potter, que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Je connais mieux Voldemort que quiconque sur cette planète. Ne venez pas me dire que c'est un clown, un sorcier impuissant dont il ne faut pas se méfier. Je vous le dis, continua-t-il en baissant la voix, méfiez-le et ne vous croyez pas plus fort que lui, sinon vous courez à votre perte.

Il se redressa et regarda tous ses élèves, autant les Gryffondors que les Serpentards.

-Et ça vaut autant pour les autres. Voldemort est un véritable mage noir. Craignez-le, mais ne laissez pas cette peur vous contrôler. Vous devez rester uni et faire confiance à vos amis.

«Merci, professeur Dumbledore», pensa Harry, amusé. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la classe pendant lequel il fixait James. Il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de sortir, au premier cours, le gros discours sur Voldemort. Il aurait du se taire, mais c'était trop tard à présent.

-Avez-vous peur de la mort, M. Potter?

-Pardon?

-Avez-vous peur de mourir?

-Non, répondit-il sans hésitation, si c'est pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

Son regard glissa aussitôt vers Lily qui rougit violemment. Harry les regarda, mi triste mi amusé. C'était effectivement comment James allait mourir. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il questionna tous les élèves de la classe, s'attardant que quelques secondes sur les Serpentards. À la grande surprise de tous, leur professeur ne parla pas à Peter de tout le cours et ne faisait que lui lancer des regards froids et mauvais.

Les élèves purent enfin sortir une heure plus tard, laissant derrière eux un Harry débordant de bonheur. Il aurait tant aimé partager sa joie avec ses amis, mais ils n'étaient pas avec lui. Ginny aurait été aussi heureuse que lui en apprenant qu'il était devenu professeur. En pensant à elle, sa bonne humeur s'évanouit pour laisser la place à une profonde tristesse. Retenant ses larmes, il se tourna vers la porte où déjà les élèves de première année entraient.

Les Gryffondors pénétraient à présent dans leur classe de métamorphose et tous parlaient du même sujet : le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius et James s'installèrent à l'arrière tandis que Remus et Peter s'assoyaient devant eux.

-Il a l'air plutôt sympa, commença Sirius. Un prof qui joue au Quidditch! C'est surprenant! Je n'imagine pas Flitwick sur un balai… S'il est un meilleur attrapeur que toi, James, on pourrait lui demander de jouer…

-Pas question! Je tiens à mon poste.

-Et puis, il n'est pas élève à Gryffondor, dit Peter.

-Je sais bien! Je ne faisais que plaisanter. Reste que j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il est capable.

-J'ai surtout hâte de le voir enseigner, dit Remus. On dirait qu'il en sait beaucoup sur cette matière. Il sera sûrement meilleur que celui de l'année dernière.

-Ne parle pas de lui! s'exclama Sirius. Il ne savait même pas la différence entre la magie blanche et la noire. Il pensait que ça dépendait de la couleur de peau, non mais…

-Parlant de magie noire, vous avez vu les yeux du prof? leur demanda James en baissant la voix.

-Il en a deux?

-Non, Sirius. Ils sont entièrement noirs.

-Depuis quand la couleur des yeux de nos professeurs te préoccupe-t-elle?

-Yeux noirs, teint plutôt pâle. Et il parle de Tu-Sais-Qui comme s'il admirait sa supposée puissance. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait être un de ses partisans? termina-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Remus le regardait en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, analysant ce qu'il venait de dire, tandis que Sirius et Peter fixaient leur ami comme s'il était fou.

-Dumbledore n'aurait jamais engagé un homme de Tu-Sais-Qui comme professeur ici, même s'il avait tous les talents, lâcha enfin Sirius après un moment de silence.

-Je vous dis que, commença James, mais il fut interrompu par le professeur McGonagall qui débutait son cours.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons continué les exercices que nous pratiquions hier. Replacez-vous en équipe de deux et au travail!

Dès que le brouhaha habituel commença, James continua sa conversation, agitant sa baguette en direction du rat qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Je vous dis que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de normal. Si ce n'est pas un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui, il a au moins déjà toucher à la magie noire.

-Mais laisse-le tranquille, James! s'exclama Sirius. Ce n'est que sa première journée! D'habitude, on attend une semaine avant de faire des hypothèses sur la vie antérieure des nouveaux professeurs.

-Je ne fais pas des hypothèses! J'ai lu des livres chez moi, dans la bibliothèque de mes parents, qui parlaient des conséquences de la magie noire…

-M. Potter, je ne pense pas que le moment soit idée pour parler d'un tel sujet, l'avertit McGonagall dans son dos. Vous êtes ici pour travailler.

-D'accord, marmonna James.

Il ne parla plus de leur professeur durant la journée, au grand soulagement de ses amis. Le lendemain, il attendait avec impatience son cours de défense contre les forces du mal; il voulait à tout prix en savoir plus sur leur enseignant : quel genre il était et s'il avait déjà pratiqué la magie noire. Rien ne l'intriguait plus que ça. C'était risqué, mais James savait comment s'y prendre. Après son cours de botanique, il se rendit jusqu'à la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, laissant ses amis derrière lui. Il souhaitait parler seul avec ce M. Potter. Il franchit la porte et soupira. Il n'y avait aucun élève. Il parcourut la salle des yeux et poussa un grognement. Même le professeur n'était pas là. Il s'assit à sa place, laissant tomber son sac à côté de lui, et attendit.

Pour une première journée d'enseignement, Harry trouvait qu'il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Les groupes de première et de deuxième année lui avaient donné un peu de fil à retordre, mais rien de très grave. Il attaquait maintenant sa deuxième journée avec assurance. Les élèves n'avaient pas encore reçu leurs livres. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas encore commencer la matière. Tandis qu'il regardait tranquillement son horaire dans sa chambre, il se mit à penser à sa sixième année et à tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait appris sur la vie de Tom Jedusor, tout spécial au souvenir où il était venu demander un poste d'enseignant. «Moi, je l'ai eu, Tom», pensa méchamment Harry. Il baissa les yeux vers la feuille qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Une journée très calme; seulement deux cours. Un avec des sixièmes années et l'autre avec les septièmes. Après un regard vers sa montre, il prit ses choses et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Il était encore très tôt, alors il ne risquerait pas de croiser des élèves. Pour ce qui était de son déjeuner, il avait fait un détour par les cuisines de Poudlard. Rendu dans le couloir du septième étage, il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant : «Je veux une remplie où je pourrais trouver des objets pour la défense contre les forces du mal». Aussitôt, une porte apparut et Harry la poussa. Ce qu'il trouva le satisfit. La plupart des objets qui s'y trouvait, il les avait vu dans le bureau de Maugrey, dans la salle d'entraînement de l'AD ou dans ses nombreuses expériences personnelles. Sachant qu'il avait un cours dans deux heures et qu'il ne pourrait jamais transporter le tout à temps, il opta plutôt pou tirer les objets utiles des non-utiles. Il viendrait les chercher après son cours. Avant tout, il devait voir s'il pouvait les sortir de la Salle. Il prit une petite loupe qui traînait sur un bureau et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Après un moment, la loupe était toujours dans sa main. Il repassa devant la tapisserie en pensant, cette fois-ci, à une bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans une immense salle où se dressaient des centaines de piles de livres. La loupe était dans sa main! Satisfait, Harry redemanda l'ancienne salle et commença à trier. Lorsque sonna huit heures, il quitta la Salle sur Demande et se dirigea vers sa classe, là où l'attendaient ses élèves de sixième année.


	6. Chapter 6

Ou lala! ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitres!! je suis désolée… Donc, voilà le chapitre 6! je sais que quelques-uns l'attendaient depuis un bon bout. Je me sens vraiment mal… 

merci à lili et virg05 pour vos reviews!

Bon chapitre et je poste le chapitre 7 dès que je l'ai fini:P

WandaBlack

**Chapitre 6**

-Au revoir, Miss Bruse.

Harry regarda la jeune fille courir vers la sortie pour rattraper ses amis. Le silence revint aussitôt dans la classe. Il alla mettre de l'ordre dans les chaises et les pupitres et se dirigea ensuite à son bureau. Il rangea ses feuilles dans son tiroir et retourna à la Salle sur Demande. Il fit la même routine et entra dans la pièce. Il continua son triage où il avait arrêté le matin. Son prochain cours était dans trois heures, ce qui lui laissant le temps de terminer. Lorsqu'il approcha l'heure du dîner, tous les objets qu'il voulait étaient entassés dans un coin. Il demanda à la Salle quelque chose à manger et un sandwich apparut à côté de lui le faisant sursauter. Il le mangea rapidement; il lui restait une heure pour tout transporter et placer dans sa pièce. Une fois fini, il se tourna vers ses objets et, d'un geste de la baguette, les rapetissa à la grosseur d'une souris. Heureux, il les fourra dans ses poches et prit la direction de sa classe. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il fut surpris de trouver James assis à sa place.

-Je vois que vous aimez mon cours, M. Potter, dit-il en riant.

James se retourna d'un bloc et regarda son professeur se diriger vers son bureau à l'avant de la classe.

-Je voulais vous parler, avoua-t-il.

-Je vous écouterai, mais avant, voulez-vous m'aider? J'ai apporté quelques objets intéressants que je voudrais mettre ici, étant donné qu'hier, je n'ai pas pu.

-D'accord. Où sont-ils?

Alors qu'il poussait la question, Harry sortit les objets miniaturisés de ses poches, les déposa par terre, lança le contre-sort et les regarda prendre leur forme réelle.

-Ils sont ici. Vous voyez ce gros miroir? Prenez-le et allez le mettre dans mon bureau je vous pris.

James s'approcha du miroir et s'arrêta net en voyant des silhouettes bouger lentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais ne vit personne. Il se rappela vaguement d'avoir lu quelque chose sur ce genre de miroir dans les livres de ses parents.

-Monsieur… C'est une Glace à l'Ennemi?

-Exactement. J'ai toujours aimé les regarder se mouvoir. C'est comme des poissons dans un aquarium; c'est relaxant.

Déconcerté, James prit la glace et la déposa par terre une fois dans le bureau. Lorsqu'il revint, quelques secondes plus tard dans la classe, tous les objets étaient déjà placés. Harry baissa sa baguette et observait le résultat, satisfait. Il se tourna ensuite vers James avec un petit sourire et, d'un geste machinal, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste que son père faisait souvent lui aussi. Il enleva aussitôt sa main, de peur qu'il se reconnaisse dans ce mouvement, mais les yeux de son père étaient plutôt fixés sur son front qui était maintenant caché derrière ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur le front? demanda brusquement James avant de se rappeler qu'il parlait à un professeur. Monsieur? rajouta-t-il.

-Oh! ce n'est qu'une vieille cicatrice, répondit Harry en contournant son bureau, s'éloignant le plus possible.

-En forme d'éclair? C'est rare. Comment est-ce arrivé?

-Ce n'est pas de vos affaires, M. Potter, répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu trop violent.

James recula de quelques pas, surpris par le soudain ton de son professeur. Il devina qu'il s'était aventuré dans un sujet dangereux et se jura de ne plus en parler en compagnie de son enseignant.

-Vous vouliez me parler? continua Harry plus doucement.

-J'ai des questions à vous poser, mais je ne voudrais pas vous insulter.

-Pourquoi m'insulteriez-vous? Je peux répondre à vos questions. Si c'est un commentaire, je suis généralement très ouvert, tant que vous ne me traitez pas de partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Il regarda son élève droit dans les yeux avec un air sévère et James sut aussitôt qu'il savait tout. «Par chance qu'il ne maîtrise pas l'occlumancie», pensa Harry, intérieurement amusé. Le Gryffondor fixa son professeur avec de grands yeux étonnés, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Pro… professeur, je… je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est pas grave, M. Potter. Sachez que si j'avais été un partisan de Voldemort, je vous aurais probablement tué, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis contre Voldemort et non avec lui. Je ne vous en veux pas! Il arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. J'espère, par contre, que vous n'en avez pas parlé à toute l'école…

-Non!

-Parfait! Convaincre un élève du contraire peut être facile, mais une école entière… J'ai une question à vous poser. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à croire que j'étais un homme de Voldemort?

-Eh… à cause de vos yeux, marmonna James.

-Mes yeux? s'étonna Harry. Certains diront que j'ai la marque des ténèbres sur le bras et d'autres que j'ai les yeux noirs.

-J'ai lu dans un livre que ceux qui sont adeptes à la magie noire se transforment au fil de leur pratique… Pratiquez-vous la magie noire? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir, soutenant le regard sombre de son professeur.

Harry hésita un instant. Quoi répondre? Il ne pouvait tout lui révéler, même s'il en avait envie. Il pouvait lui mentir, mais l'idée de mentir à cette personne qui sera son père ne lui plaisait guère. Finalement, il opta pour une réponse plus ou moins précise.

-Et si je répondrai oui?

-Vous… Vous, bégaya James en reculant, vous la pratiquez? Le directeur le sait-il? Comment a-t-il pu engager un professeur qui…

Remarquant qu'il exprimait à voix haute ses pensées, il se tut aussitôt et fixa son enseignant d'un air mauvais. Harry soupira. Voilà, toute l'école sera au courrant d'ici la fin de la journée! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, les élèves entrèrent dans la classe, permettant à James de s'en aller. Lorsque tous furent assis et silencieux, Harry regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

-M. Potter, ne parlez à personne de notre conversation.

James lui lança un regard rempli de défi et se tourna vers Sirius qui le regardait, intrigué. Harry s'en voulut d'avoir ainsi piquer la curiosité de son parrain et commença son cours.

-Aujourd'hui, puisque vous n'avez pas encore vos livres, nous allons parlé de choses se rapprochant de la défense contre les forces du mal, étant donné que je vous connais tous. Quelqu'un peut-il me nommer différentes formes de forces maléfiques? Nous avons tous entendu parler de mages noirs et de Voldemort, mais ce ne sont pas les seules personnes qui soient maléfiques sur cette planète. Oui, Miss Evans?

-Il y a des créatures qui nous veulent du mal.

-Des exemples?

-J'ai lu dans un livre que les sombrals sont des créatures qui apportent malchance et malheur. Des choses terribles se sont passées à ceux qui en ont vus.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà vu ce qui tirait les diligences qui vous amènent au château?

Personne ne leva la main et tous se regardèrent bizarrement, cherchant un lien entre les sombrals et les diligences de l'école.

-Personne? Eh bien, ce sont les sombrals qui les tirent.

-Pourquoi on ne les voit pas? demanda un élève de Serdaigle. J'aimerais bien les voir.

-Je ne suis pas du même avis que vous. Miss Evans, savez-vous pourquoi vous ne les voyez pas?

-Non, monsieur.

-Les personnes qui peuvent voir les sombrals sont celles qui ont vu la mort.

Un silence inquiétant s'installa dans la classe durant lequel les élèves observaient autour d'eux.

-Les voyez-vous, professeur? demanda Sirius, brisant ainsi le silence.

-Oui, je les vois, répondit tristement Harry.

-Qui avez-vous vu mourir?

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, M. Black.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et revit tout la scène de la mort de Cédric. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'éclair vert disparut de son esprit.

-Est-ce qu'ils portent réellement malheur? demanda Lily, ne voulant plus parler de mort : elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué le malaise de leur professeur.

-Tout dépend des personnes, si vous croyez à toutes ses choses là, répondit-il en pensant amèrement : «Moi, j'ai perdu mon parrain…». D'autres créatures?

-Les loups-garous, répondit Severus Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry jeta un discret regard vers Remus qu'il vit pâlir d'un coup.

-Et pourquoi dites-vous que les loups-garous sont des créatures… maléfiques?

-Ce sont des monstres. Ils tuent et mangent leurs proies sans aucune pitié. En plus, ils nous mordent et font de nous des bêtes tout comme eux. Ils sont tous pareils : des monstres sans cœur.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Oui, il existe des loups-garous sanguinaires dont leur seul et unique but est de mordre des enfants, mais d'autres ne sont que des victimes de ces véritables monstres. Ils n'ont pas tous le goût du sang et du pouvoir, M. Rogue.

-Vous prenez le parti des loups-garous?

-Je vous dis seulement la vérité. J'ai déjà connu un loup-garou qui était comme vous et moi. Il ne cherchait qu'à vivre une vie normale comme tous les autres.

-Il a réussi? demanda Remus avec espoir.

-Oui. Il faut dire qu'il avait de très bons amis sur qui compter.

Son regard se posa une fraction de seconde sur les Maraudeurs et ensuite sur Lily qui avait la main levée.

-Oui, Miss Evans?

-Est-ce que les détraqueurs sont considérés comme de ces créatures?

-Bien sûr. Les détraqueurs, ces créatures qui aspirent toutes formes de joie et de bonheur autour d'eux. Sachez, cependant, qu'il existe un moyen les combattre. Savez-vous lequel?

-Un patronus, répondit fièrement Sirius.

-Tout à fait, M. Black. Nous ne vous demanderons pas comment vous le savez. Le patronus sert comme bouclier contre les détraqueurs et peut, s'il est assez puissant, les faire fuir. Il change de formes pour chacun d'entre nous. Pour le faire apparaître, il suffit de penser à un événement heureux et de dire le sort suivant : _Spero Patronum!_ L'événement que vous choisissez doit être assez fort parce les détraqueurs chercheront à vous vider de toute joie. Que diriez-vous de faire apparaître votre patronus? Oui? Alors, levez-vous et poussez votre chaise et votre bureau contre le mur. Parfait! s'exclama-t-il une fois la classe dégagée. Vous devriez y arriver si vous y mettez de la volonté et de la joie. Donc, pour résumé, événement heureux et _Spero Patronum_.

Du bout de sa baguette sortit un nuage de fumée argentée et un cerf apparut dans la classe. Il en fit rapidement le tour sous les yeux ébahis des élèves et s'arrêta devant James avant de disparaître. L'élève dévisagea son professeur qui lui souriait mystérieusement.

-À votre tour!

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, les élèves pratiquèrent et bientôt, la plupart eurent réussi. Des animaux argentés de toutes sortes volaient et couraient dans la classe avant de s'évanouir. Harry, assis sur son bureau, les observa, surpris de constater la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient maîtrisé le sort. Il croisa souvent le regard égaré de James et redouta déjà le moment où il viendrait lui parler; la discussion ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

-Bon, assez maintenant! Vous êtes tous excellents! «Sauf les Serpentards», pensa-t-il en riant. Dix points pour Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Évidemment, c'est plus compliqué lorsqu'il y a un vrai détraqueur devant vous. Miss Lestrange?

-Pourquoi les Serpentards n'ont aucun point? demanda-t-elle, appuyée par ses amis.

-Miss Evans m'a nommé plusieurs créatures, M. Black a répondu à mes questions et tout le monde sauf vous a pratiqué le sort.

-Severus aussi a nommé une créature, s'indigna-t-elle.

-Ah oui? Pardonnez-moi, j'ai du oublier. Maintenant, passons aux sortilèges de défense que vous avez déjà vus. Miss Lestrange, si vous n'êtes pas contente, la porte se situe à l'arrière de la classe et le directeur vous attend.

Bellatrix s'écrasa encore plus dans sa chaise, les bras croisés devant elle, et foudroya Harry du regard tout en poussant un grognement de mécontentement. Pour rien au monde elle donnerait le plaisir à ce professeur de quitter sa classe. Lorsqu'il se remit à parler, elle sortit sa plume et griffonna rageusement dans son cahier. Sirius, de sa place, observa sa cousine, un sourire victorieux sur son visage. Décidemment, il l'aimait bien, ce nouveau professeur.

-5 points en moins pour manque d'enthousiasme dans mon cours. Nous parlions de sortilèges de défense, continua Harry comme s'il n'avait jamais été dérangé. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en nommer? M. Lupin?

-Le sort _Protego_ qui permet de dresser un mur invisible qui détourne les sortilèges mineurs et les renvoie sur l'adversaire.

-C'est exact, très bonne réponse. 5 points pour Gryffondor. Il est très utile lors de duels et de combats, mais guère pratique si vous devez faire face à des sortilèges de plus haut niveau, comme les sortilèges impardonnables. Un autre sort très apprécié lors des combats et qui peut vous sauver la vie est, bien sûr, le sort de désarmement que, j'espère, tout le monde connaît.

Le cours continua ainsi dans le calme. Lorsque Harry aborda le sujet des sortilèges d'attaque plus avancés, les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, griffonnant quelques notes au passage.

-Vous ne risquez pas de voir ces sorts dans votre cours avec le professeur Flitwick. Je vous en parle, mais nous ne les travaillerons pas, sauf si nous avons du temps à la fin de l'année, ce dont je doute fort. Eh bien, j'ai fait le tour de ce que je voulais discuter avec vous et il sait à peu près où vous en êtes rendu. Donc, il nous reste du temps. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui veut nous faire part de quelque chose ou avoir plus d'informations sur un sujet?

-Parlez-nous de la magie noire, monsieur, demanda James d'un ton calme, s'attirant le regard surpris de ses amis.

-Que voulez-vous savoir, M. Potter? Vos parents sont des Aurors très réputés et ils doivent être aussi informé que moi en la matière.

-Ils ne la pratiquent pas, eux, répliqua-t-il brusquement.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers lui et ensuite vers Harry, le regardant avec un mélange de surprise et de colère. James se leva et marcha vers son professeur, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

-Je refuse d'étudier avec un professeur qui fait partie des forces du mal. Oui, mes parents sont des Aurors et je sais très bien ce que les gens comme vous peuvent faire. Pourquoi êtes-vous réellement à Poudlard? Vous recrutez de futurs mages noirs? Ou bien vous vous trouvez des personnes à torturer?

-James Potter! s'exclama Lily en se levant d'un bond. Comment peux-tu parler ainsi à un professeur? Si tu prêtais attention aux cours, tu verrais bien qu'il n'essaie pas de nous tuer ou de nous faire du mal.

-Pour l'instant! Attend dans quelques mois et on verra si tu as toujours la même opinion qu'avant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Lily fut plus vite que lui. Elle s'avança dangereusement vers James et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

-Tu me dégoûtes, Potter. Tu dis n'importe quoi! Pourquoi insinues-tu que notre professeur pratique la magie noire? Tu n'as aucune preuve!

Dans une deuxième tentative, Harry s'apprêta à parler, mais fut encore interrompu, cette fois-ci, par James.

-Si, j'en ai! Mes parents ont des dizaines de livres sur les personnes comme lui et je sais très bien les effets qu'à la magie noire sur les gens. Regarde ses yeux!

Lily ne tourna même pas la tête vers Harry qui suivait la conversation, se sentant impuissant. Les deux semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils se tenaient devant une classe et qu'ils parlaient du professeur qui était à trois pas d'eux.

-Oui, et puis?

-Ils sont noirs!

-Quel sens de l'observation, Potter! Bravo! Il y a pleins de personnes qui ont les yeux noirs.

-Pas de même! Ce n'est pas normal!

-Oh, arrête un peu, veux-tu! Tu nous casses les oreilles.

-J'essaie seulement de te montrer la vérité.

-Parce que Monsieur est certain d'avoir raison!

-Oui!

La main de Lily vint se poser sans aucune douceur sur l'autre joue de James, lui laissant deux magnifiques marques de main rouges de chaque côté de la bouche.

-Moi je ne pense pas!

-Pense ce que tu veux, mais je sais que j'ai raison.

-Moi, je sais que tu as tord…

-ARRÊTEZ! cria Harry à bout de nerfs.

Les deux élèves se turent aussitôt et se tournèrent vers lui, se rendant soudainement compte de la scène qui venait de se passer. Lily voulut parler, mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire. Intérieurement, il était triste de voir ses parents se hurler après. Il les imaginait mal ensemble après ce à quoi il venait de participer. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde respiration, les rouvrit et affronta le regard désolé de Lily et celui sombre de James.

-Maintenant, vous allez vous taire et vous allez m'écouter. Vous aussi, dans la classe. Tout le monde m'écoute. Premièrement, je ne veux plus jamais, j'ai bien dit jamais, revivre une scène comme celle-ci dans ma classe. Je ne veux pas voir mes élèves se comporter comme des jeunes écervelés. M. Potter et Miss Evans, si vous tenez tant à régler ce problème, allez à Pré-au-Lard et discutez autour d'une bonne Bièraubeurre, mais pas dans ma classe. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre certains d'entre vous, mais ici est un cours de défense contre les forces du mal et non un cours où vous pouvez régler tous vos problèmes. M. Rogue, si je vous reprends à rire, je vous mets en dehors de ma classe et vous ne pourrez plus jamais revenir. Est-ce clair? Bien merci. Maintenant, reprit-il d'un ton dur, je ne veux plus parler de magie noire. M. Potter, vous devriez écouter plus souvent Miss Evans car elle a raison. Je ne vous veux aucun mal et je ne suis pas dangereux. Aussi, mes yeux n'ont aucun rapport; je suis né ainsi. «Quel beau mensonge!» se dit-il. Donc, sortez-vous de la tête que je pratique la magie noire, car c'est faux. «Pourquoi dois-je toujours mentir?» pensa-t-il tristement. Retournez-vous asseoir.

Les deux Gryffondors retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place en silence, foudroyant du regard tout ceux qui osaient rire de la situation. Harry ferma les yeux de nouveau, découragé et triste. Il n'aurait jamais du aborder le sujet avec son père. À cause de lui, un large fossé venait de se creuser entre James et Lily et commençait à douter que ces deux-là puissent un jour se marier. Il devait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour réparer le tord qu'il avait causer et pour regagner la confiance de son père s'il voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure; le cours n'était pas encore fini. Il devrait encore supporter le soudain froid qui s'était installé dans le groupe.

-D'autres questions? demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

-Êtes-vous marié, monsieur? le questionna Sirius pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Et en quoi cette information vous intéresse-t-elle?

-Je pense seulement aux jeunes filles qui voudraient savoir si vous êtes libre ou non.

-C'est gentil de votre part, M. Black. Non, je ne suis pas marié et je ne le serai probablement jamais.

-Ne dites pas ça! Vous êtes encore jeune. Enfin, vous en avez l'air, se reprit-il.

-J'ai vingt-sept ans. À vous de juger.

-Vous avez encore la vie devant vous! Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas vous marier?

-Parce que j'ai perdu la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée.

-Oh… Êtes-vous venu faire vos études à Poudlard? demanda-t-il au hasard.

-Oui, j'ai eu cette chance, répondit Harry, heureux de quitter le sujet de sa vie amoureuse.

-Vous étiez à quelle maison?

-Gryffondor, tout comme vous, M. Black. J'étais celui qui s'attirait toujours des ennuis, qui avait des retenus et que tout le monde connaissait. Tout comme vous, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Une main levée sur sa gauche attira son attention.

-Oui, M. Lupin?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers? J'ai entendu dire que le Ministère en organiserait peut-être un l'année prochaine.

Une ombre passa devant les yeux d'Harry, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. Cette simple question réveilla en lui de mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait réussi à enfouir au plus loin de sa mémoire. L'éclair vert lui revint à l'esprit et il ferma les yeux comme il l'avait fait il y a treize ans avant que Cédric ne meurt. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et, ignorant les regards inquiets des élèves, répondit :

-Ce tournoi consiste à choisir un élève par école de sorcellerie et de les mettre à l'épreuve. Cependant, ça n'a rien d'un petit tournoi pour s'amuser. Les champions des écoles sont seuls et les épreuves sont aussi éprouvantes les unes que les autres. Elles n'ont pas seulement été faites pour que les juges voient si vous connaissez bien vos sorts. Oh non! Ils veulent justement voir comment vous réagissez en cas de besoin ou de danger. Le gagnant sera celui qui aura accumulé le plus de points. C'est un tournoi passionnant à regarder, mais très éprouvant pour les champions. C'est dommage que vous ne puissiez y participer l'année prochaine. C'est un événement très important dans la communauté des sorciers et je suis certain que plusieurs d'entre vous auront fait de très bons candidats.

-Y avez-vous déjà participé? demanda Sirius qui avait un don pour questionner les gens sur leur vie privée.

-Oui, contre mon gré, mais je ne m'embarquerai pas dans le sujet puisque le cours est fini. Bonne journée à tous.

Les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent la classe d'un pas pressé, sans un simple bonjour. Seul Remus semblait s'attarder un peu. Il fit signe à ses amis de partir et, lorsque Sirius eut franchit la porte, il s'approcha de Harry. Il déposa son sac à ses pieds et releva la tête, prêt à affronter son professeur.

-Monsieur, j'ai un cousin qui est loup-garou et j'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être quelques conseils à me donner pour l'aider. Ses transformations sont très pénibles.

-Je suis désolé, M. Lupin; je ne suis pas un spécialiste. Mes seules connaissances sur les loups-garous me viennent principalement de mon ami.

-Parlant de votre ami loup-garou, qu'est-il devenu?

-Eh bien, il a été professeur. Bien sûr, il s'absentait une journée à chaque mois, mais ses remplaçants ne pouvaient répondre aux questions des élèves. Seuls quelques-uns découvraient ce qu'il était vraiment, mais ne parlaient pas parce qu'il était un professeur très aimé. Ensuite, il s'est retiré de l'enseignement et il a voyagé un peu.

-Est-ce qu'il a déjà… mordu quelqu'un?

-Non, ce n'était pas son genre.

-D'accord. J'arriverai peut-être à monter le moral de mon cousin. Merci, professeur.

Alors que Remus allait franchir la porte, Harry lui dit :

-Il y a toujours de l'espoir, M. Lupin. Vous pourrez lui dire ça.

Déconcerté, il continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle commune où l'attendaient ses amis.


End file.
